Thea Queen, the Dark Archer
by karan414
Summary: "Your mother or your sister! Choose!" This was the moment when the Queen family fell. Except this time, Moira didn't die..& the world was never the same again. Presenting THEA QUEEN as "THE DARK ARCHER", dealing with trauma, legacy & in it all, maybe trying to find some love again. Rated M. [Won 4 prizes on Wattpad & 9k reads,] Thea x OC; Thea x Nyssa
1. Prologue

Reader's GUIDE

(for reading specific scenes) is at** the end of this chapter**

There is a brand **new original character** as well. Hope you all can warm up to her (she is introduced late Ch-2 btw).

IMP: **_This chapter features a spin on an existing scene from the show. Starting from Ch-2, everything is brand new._**

Lastly, enjoy!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

**2 years ago**

_I remember the crash._

The ringing in my ears.

And the silence that followed.

My head weighing a ton or two heavier and resting on the soft wet ground.

_I remember waking up._

"Ollie..Mom..where.."

The words just a whisper, for unbearable pain had grabbed hold of me.

The broken pieces of the window glass piercing me everywhere. Drops of blood falling to the ground with every small movement.

_I remember opening my eyes._

Only to shut them down once again for I dare look to them.

"Mom...Ollie.." I cried to myself

_I remember being held by my hair._ _Dragged_.

My hands being tied ever so tightly.

_And I remember him._ How could I not?

**Mr. Slade Wilson** in a weird orange body armor having a knife.._no_, a sword firmly directed at my mom first and then myself, taking turns every few seconds; indecisive it seemed as to whom to kill first.

"Why are you doing this to us? What did we ever do to you?" I collected some strength to speak up.

"You didn't. This is your brother's doing. **_He's the one who's sealed your fate_**.." he shouted back to us.

"You're crazy. He's..he's been on an island these past 5 years. How did he ever do anything to you? Huh? Just let us go, please," I tried to reason with him, while all this time, I was trying to get my hands free.

"Don't fret, kid. Even if you do manage to get free, one of you.." he said as he picked up his blade to point at us, "..will still die."

It was at that moment, when Oliver woke up.

What must have been going through his mind when he looked up? _I still wonder._

"Oliver.." mom and I desperately cried to him. Repeatedly.

"I was dead the last time you were offered this choice," the psychopath proclaimed to him.

"Slade-" he murmured in his lips.

Realizing what was happening, he followed up, "no, Slade…" with a raised pitch.

"What's happening, Ollie.." I groaned.

"You don't have to do this. Listen, please. **Just stop**."

"I often wonder how you looked...when he pointed the gun at Shado...and took her from me.."

'Shado?' My mind looked to it's deepest recesses for a face. But it was all in vain.

"You psychopath.." my brother looked him right in the eye with an intensity of anger which I had _never_ seen in him.

"My Shado…"

"Shado wasn't yours!" he tackled him verbally.

Dusting off the remark as if it meant nothing, Slade continued, "you're right, kid. She was yours. Until at a moment like this Oliver, when you picked the life of that blonde of yours over her."

"That's not what happened!" Ollie hit back.

"It **_is_ **what happened! It is! She told me!" the lunatic pointed to empty air behind him.

He really **_was_ **mad..

"What do you mean, 'she'? There's nobody there!" Ollie shouted back in reply.

Mom shuddered at the thought and came to the same conclusion I did.

"Slade...You were on the island with Oliver?" she looked to him.

"Now, you'll feel what I feel everyday when I wake up," he said as he picked up his sword and held it between us mid-air.

He just said the one word thereafter. Just the one. "**_Choose_**.."

"No. **No**. I won't. Stop.

Please..just..sto-" Ollie begged to him.

"Your mother or your sister. **Choose!**" he yelled at him. "Or, I'll kill them both."

"No. Slade. I won't. KILL ME. Please…...Let them go..." his voice trailed off as he bent down his head in sheer agony.

All this, while I watched my mother just sit there through this horror, in tears, afraid for the safety of both of her children. "Please, just stop," he continued, shaking his head in despair.

"**Choooose**.." Slade yelled instead, stretching the word to dampen the voices around it.

"Mom…" Ollie suddenly said, making me glance to her.

"No! Mom, what are you doing?" I mustered up some words through the lump in my throat.

"There's only one way this night can end. And we both know that. Don't we, Mr. Wilson?" she said, standing up.

"Mom! What are you doing? Please stop!" our cries getting louder by the second.

"I cannot pretend to comprehend what Oliver has done to you," she said, turning to him.

"But I won't just sit there and let you hurt my children. So, if there's anyone you wanna hurt, then it would have to be me, Mr. Wilson. Please. My children will live."

She was just a few meters away from me. But I was never more helpless in my life.

"Thea, I love you.." she looked to me. This coming from the woman I have been mad for almost 8 months now.

"Close your eyes, baby!"

"No!" I weeped.

I weeped for my mother.

He lowered his sword. Almost in admiration.

"You are an honorable woman, Mrs. Queen," his voice softened.

"I'm truly sorry-" he followed it up as he turned and walked away a little. I almost breathed in a sigh of relief. _Almost_.

"What?" my mother couldn't believe it.

It was then when he stopped his walk back.

"-that you couldn't pass this trait onto your son," he turned and picked up his sword towards her..but almost instinctively, I leaped through to her defense as I tackled him. Destabilized, his blade parted from him.

And for a moment..for just a little moment, we were safe. _She_ was safe.

It didn't take much time for Oliver to throw himself at him either, falling down to the ground with him and freeing himself in process.

Then, began the punching. Not even four of those could stop Slade from smiling through the blood in his mouth.

"Is that all you got, kid? Huh? You disappoint me. You're a failure. Weak. _Pathetic_. Just like your father was. Just like the bitch was. I'll fulfill my promise, you'll see.." he trailed off as my mom and I began to ran away.

But, he _saw_ us.

"Where do you think you're going..?" he said as he swung his arm around and Oliver went flying, to crash into the ground, probably knocking him out.

_Suddenly, we were on our own.._

"I wanted him to suffer. Like I had suffered. To let him know true despair. But, this..._this_ is better.

I don't need him to see it. Not really. Not anymore.

When he wakes up, he'll see your rotting broken corpses with insects or rats eating your flesh. Your limbs separated from the rest of your bodies. And your dead bodies mutilated to no limit. He won't be able to even stitch all the pieces together.

And when his spirit is broken and he has plunged into the darkness, he would realize the truth. That he _did_ get himself free, he had an opportunity to save you both. Yet, he failed all the same. That'll have to do. For now.

Because when he thinks it couldn't get any worse, I'll tear down his city. Brick by brick. And then, in the end, the love of his life. Right in front of his eyes.." he commented as he limped his sword by the ground, it's edges feeling the ground's dirt and begging for a taste of us. The clanking sound growing with each passing second.

I was helpless. _We_ were helpless. We knew that this was it. Our lives.

I hoped that at least Ollie would live on.

For he deserved a break. So many years of torture and pain. This couldn't be his reward. No.

But as he was about to drive his sword through us, l heard a faint noise..of _him_. My brother.

Slade stopped too. Apparently, I wasn't the only one whose ears were ringing.

"Slade...!" he spoke a bit louder this time.

"You call yourself a good man? Huh? Would Shado call you that?" he somehow said the words, with his hand holding his head in pain.

"Don't you take her name. **Don't you dare take her name**," he warned with his finger pointing to him, as he began a walk back to him.

"You call me a monster because I killed Shado. Now, you want to be a good man. But tell me, how does killing **_them_**, two innocent bystanders, complete your revenge? Huh? Does that seem like the job of a good man? Huh, Slade!?"

It was probably the first time when I saw him stutter.

"Listen to me, Slade. You are under the effects of Mirakuru. Just let me help you get rid of it. Nothing has happened yet. If you still feel I am responsible, then, by all means, I'm still here. You can fulfill your promise then."

Slade was obviously delusional. But for a moment there, it looked like he was actually considering it. "But, I know it's real. I know she wants me to do it. You- you are just tricking me. Like you did on the island.."

"Just think it through, Slade. Please," Oliver begged to him.

As he walked straight through to him, he stopped just a few meters short of Oliver, who was by now on his knees.

"You're right,'' came the reply.

"Thank you, Slade. I have a few friends with whom I have been in contact with regarding the cure. They can help you. You just have to trust me," he replied to him just as things began to go back to normal.

"You're right, Oliver," he said again as he lifted his vacated mask from the ground to look into it's hollow eyes.

"Killing them will serve me no purpose,'' he said, laying his eyes on my brother, soon after.

Wearing the mask with one hand while lifting the blade with the other, he looked at us one final time, making sure we were watching. And..and the last words I heard, before I went unconscious, were the ones which come back to haunt me every single night since then.

"You _had_ to die, old friend.

I always fulfill my promises.

At least, now, your family is spared. Consider that a mercy. Not that you deserved any."

"Thea," my brother called for me in pain and choked as blood spewed from his mouth.

"Slade.." he said following up, looking up at the monster.

"No. Call me **_Deathstroke_**.."

* * *

READER'S GUIDE

Origin story (1, 8, 9)

Romance (2 ending, 4 ending, 8, 9 ending, 10, 11)

Action (2, 5, 6, 8)

* * *

_Author's notes:-_

Do **_follow_** this story (to save it to your library and receive update notifications) and let me know your views on it via a **_review_**.

_My other work:-_

**_The Dark Archer: Earth-2_** (prequel to Arrow 8x01)

* * *

Wattpad **_karan414_**

Instagram **_414karan_**


	2. New hobbies

* * *

NEW...HOBBIES

* * *

**Now**

_It has been 2 years since that fateful night._

_A lot has changed since then._

_Maybe not **that** much. But it sure as hell feels like it..sometimes._

_They've moved on. They've all moved on._

_It's okay. Fair even. So, I'm not mad._

_But I don't think I'm at that stage or that I ever will be._

_School's been a bust. So is my social life. Not that it matters now_ _anyways_.

_The family fortune dwindles by the day and with Queen Consolidated in ruins, the situation wasn't getting any better._

_I manage my club - Verdant - to earn some profit._

_But a non-existent__ love life and a greater goal in mind gave me plenty of free time__ to pursue other things. _

_Rightly so, I've__ developed a brand new...hobby._

_And a tendency to __find myself running or hiding on rooftops._

The guy practically ran to be out of my reach. That's what happens when you decide to become Sam Fisher and basically sniper your way through the whole thing.

And as I realized today, arrows aren't _really_ that.._stealth-y_. Certainly not from this distance.

The guy in question was an everyday goon to his notorious boss, _a_ Vincent Miller. He runs the drugs operations he took over from the Vertigo guy last year.

Is also suspected for human trafficking and selling young girls to the highest bidder at private auctions he conducts in broad daylight with police protection, no less.

_Asshole._

Took me 2 whole months and a plethora of back alley fights, just to find him.

Something tells me though that it would be all worth it in the end.

For now, I was standing on the adjacent building's rooftop where I took cover behind a relatively old-looking generator.

The tri-rotor that I sent 10 feet above Vincent's building half an hour ago showed me 8 heat signatures, including Vincent's.

Three in the corner office. Two on the balcony. Two in the back. And that one asshole probably running to the main office, who should have alerted almost everyone en route by now.

_It was play time._ _Enough__ stealth._

The rotor was run by the software in my _watch.._hmm. I don't remember the _tech-y _name for it.

_She _never told me, after all. Whoever she was.

Anyway, I moved it below to their levels to make enough noise to get the two on the balcony, who were looking for me, distracted.

The moment they did was the moment they _died.._as I used the scope in the front, to land two arrows straight down into their foreheads as I shot another one mid-air to the second building, sliding across the long rope and leaping onto the said balcony.

With the alarm sounds now audible, I opened my bag, which was hung around my waist, and took out the mask to protect me.

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

As I entered, the guys began their usual shooting and I took cover but not before shooting out the lights when the opportunity came.

Idiot guys with even more idiotic shooting patterns.

It was pitch black and they had flashlights, _sure_.

_But it was my territory now._

They think they got me surrounded because of their numbers, their guns and their mean little scary faces, but they hadn't seen _me _yet...or my arrows.

As they say, strength isn't in the numbers, but in how they stand together. And to me, they were just a bunch of headless chickens running around, afraid of a pointy little arrow sticking right up their ass.

_Well, in__ their defense, t__hey **should** be._

"I see you there," I said to the guy who turned his back around to look for me in the other room.

But the minute he turned, I launched out, hit his gun away and punched him through to the door in front.

Another guy came running in but I deflected him and shot an arrow right through his leg, crippling him.

_Good._

A blunt strike to his head from my bow and he's knocked out, too.

Beneath those shrieks and name calling, I saw what _the__ Arrow _once did.

_They deserve it._

_They all deserve it. _

I took cover behind the little gap of the two walls' meeting point, adjacent to the smashed door and shot three arrows back-to-back inside without peeping in, still hiding.

And a fourth one, jumping through to the other side, to get a view inside.

Pressed another button on the watch and boom_,_ the sleeping gas would do it's work now.

Herein, comes the mask.

Only _one_ heat signature left now. Guess who it was.

I walked through the hall only to break through another door to reach into his office.

And there he was, hiding behind the cabin.

_Like I thought he would_ _be._

"Come out!" I demanded in my manly-modulated voice.

_He didn't._

**"I said..come out!"**

There went another arrow near his computer, almost lacing his hand.

He finally raised his hands up in the air, "Alright. Alright. Geez. I'm coming out. Teenagers these days.."

"Vincent Miller. _**YOU HAVE FAILED THIS CITY!**" _I proudly declared.

_Easily the best part of the job._

"How did I fail my city, young girl?

If it wasn't me, then, somebody else would have done it. Huh?

I provide employment, income and a purpose to all those people who work for me. That's more than you or the SCPD ever did. So, listen to me you punk, you-" he stopped mid-sentence.

I had heard enough, after all. Maybe he'll speak less now that there's an arrow hanging from his bloody throat.

"Now, shut up!" I shouted to his soulless body and checked his pockets for ID.

"Not Vincent Miller, then," I sighed.

_Great._

_Maybe I should have let him complete. __Hmm.._

I still went on to do my work, though.

And by 'work', I mean taking out the wire from the bag and connecting my watch to his laptop.

"Establishing link," the screen displayed.

Waiting was the hardest part.

Because then, I was not moving ahead. And if I was not moving ahead, then I was moving backwards...and if I was moving backwards, then all I could hear was, "_Deathstroke_..Call me Deathstroke.."

The words, more than just an echo to me. Even today. Calling to me whenever I was not focused.

But by now, I had learned how to direct my anger into something productive. And that productivity was calling me as the alarm finally beeped. _Success__!_

I took out the wires and packed up my things before taking out the spray for one final act of mischief.

After all, my calling card wasn't gonna be placed by itself.

It was a green colored spray which I used to write "Your Welcome...XO" on the wall.

I should really get a black one. But I guess the green one in a weird way pays homage to the original vigilante.

Nevertheless, a cute little message for the officers and a certain detective when they come here after they receive an_ anony__mous _911 call from this very office in a few moments from now.

_Hmm.._

_Anyway_,

I removed the mask and got to doing some more swinging and before long, I reached the back alley where I changed into my civilian clothes, and got onto the bike I had parked there earlier to make my way to the Big Belly Burger joint.

A lot has changed in my life since..well, since _Deathstroke _happened. But some things remain the same. _Always_.

Big Belly Burger was my one constant. Though, food wasn't really the _only_ reason for me being there.

"Hey," the woman on the counter said to me as the queue ahead finally cleared.

"Hi," I replied, giving back an awkward smile along with the words.

She smiled too but her eyes were suggesting as if I was forgetting something.

"So...would you like to take a smoothie and a burger with that smile, Miss.."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. Yes, please. And it's Thea. Silly me."

"Alright-_y_. Miss Thea. I'll call your name and then you can have your fries," she replied.

"Alright," I said before turning back to ask the obvious, "hey, but I didn't order fries..?"

"On the house..miss," she bent forward to say the words and smiled again.

_Cute._ But I didn't say a word, simply shared her smile and waited for my name to be called for.

_Boy, that was intense._ I was literally sweating. I honestly didn't while taking out a group of notorious criminals with guns and whatnot. But asking for a girl's name scares me.

_I__'m so weird._

I met her a good 9 months ago when I came here for dinner (I know!) with well...you know.

Been visiting ever since then to take a glance or whatnot. Don't meet her everytime but hey, as they say, beggars can't be choosers.

Anyway, she's half-British and a brunette. Her accent is half the reason, I'm here. Okay, that's a bit exaggerated. _But still._

And well, she's certainly...uh.._beautiful_. And she's even made me question certain things about me which I never knew existed.

_Obviously._

I travel an extra 2 miles to come here sometimes. For this is my hour of escape..from all of my problems. From all my demons.

A burger and a smoothie. The American way.

But it can't be anything more for me.

It's not even because of Roy.

I loved him for the longest time I can remember. But it's been 20 plus months since we were done.

And considering how we ended, it would be easy for me to go out there and look for more fishes in the pond, so to speak.

Yet, I can't pursue this. Because the mission's still the sole focus. The sole objective.

My reason to live. Besides, who knows if she's got a girlfriend..or worse, a _boyfriend_.

_Sigh._

"Thea?" I finally heard my name being called.

"_Hmm?_" I replied as I placed my helmet on the shelf.

"Yes, mother?"

"It's almost 12, honey. Where were you?"

I quietly smiled and took out a bag of chips for her. "In case you had a craving at 2 in the morning."

She was obviously worried about me. She had no idea what I was doing. In life or during my late nights.

_She was right to worry._

"Fyi, I was just hanging out..mom. At the club. Something urgent came up. Don't you worry," I tried comforting her.

"Thea, it's just you and me now. We can't be dishonest with each other, especially now. Ever since Oliver..ever since he died, I have not been able to avoid getting anxious. I'm sorry if it feels I'm overbearing."

"No, no. Mom. Everything is fine. Just don't worry. Alright? Tell you what. I'll try to be on time, next time. Alright?"

She almost gave away a tear at that with an earnest smile as I opened my arms to give her a hug. _Comfort. _That one sole moment of my day.

But, she wasn't the only one to miss Oliver. I did too, in ways more than she could suspect.

"What's in the other bag?" she asked as I left for my room.

"Fries," I chuckled.

"I liked a fry or two in my time," she commented.

"uh...mom. They're not very good for your health."

"A few won't matter, come on.."

"Uh..I feel a bit sleepy, mom," I said with a fake yawn.

"I can't hear you. Good night. Love you," I continued and just..shut the door.

_Sorry, mother. But not those fries._

_They were on the house._

After I made my way to my room, I just paced around the space for a couple of minutes and then, locked the door behind me after making sure mom wasn't around.

I proceeded to remove the painting on the left wall thereafter, and placed my prints on the scanner along with the password.

This opened up a sizable portion of the wall to the outside which had to be pushed further outwards and then slid to the side to make way for the entrance. I closed it behind me and began my slow walk down the stairs.

I _was_ so fucking tired. My sour body didn't like the exertion I put on it, day in and day out. Pretty sure, it was slowing down my reflexes too.

Anyway, that's an issue for another day.

At the end of the stairs, there was a little button to the left of the wall. Pressing it lit up the place. It wasn't that bright even then.

_For lights didn't really help in what I was doing down there._

I made my way to the table to place the bag and just rested myself on the chair.

Getting rid of my ribbon to let the hair loose after a _long _day was certainly more pleasure some than expected.

With the jacket thrown to the side chair, I sighed heavily as I opened my jean's button.

"_Oh_...now that's comforting.."

My body began melting in the chair, before the slightly opened drawer caught my attention.

The small brown cover diary was firmly placed inside and picking it up, I skipped to the page I needed.

I looked for the pen which was sitting in front of the photo frame. It was Oliver's. The pen _and _the frame. As I saw his innocent face smiling, the memories of that _satanic _night came rushing back.

I used to fear these moments of loneliness. But now? It only fuels me more towards my path. To get rid of this city's criminals and one day, find the monster who killed my brother, and then stare into his eyes.._correction,_ **_eye_ **as I see his soul leaving his body.

I held the diary and circled the name "Vincent Miller" on _the List. I'll cut it soon enough_.

Just another in a long list of names, waiting for me to strike them next.

"All of this is for you, my brother," I said with a tear in my eye and a smile at the photo of us.._happy_.

_The only thought on my mind?_

"I won't fail you, Ollie. I won't fail you..."

* * *

_Author's notes:-_

The focus of this chapter was to just give a peek into what Thea's life is now.

I also gave her a female love interest. Just thought it would be a nice change. Hope that's not an issue for most!

* * *

Please **_follow_** this story and leave behind a **_review_**. It really makes my day.

* * *

Wattpad **_karan414_**

Instagram **_414karan_**


	3. Rich girl problems

My name is Thea Queen.

After spending five years in hell, my brother finally found his way back home. To us. Until 2 years ago, when I lost him again.

To honor his memory, I now hunt down those who are poisoning my city, in hopes that one day, I'll bring his killer to justice.

But to do so, I can't be the billionaire spoiled partygirl I once was.

I have to forge myself into a weapon. I have to become someone else. I have to be..some-_thing.._else...

* * *

'RICH GIRL PROBLEMS..'

* * *

The day _he_ died..

_"**Oliver**..__.!" my screams still echo in my nightmares._

..was the day _I_ was born.

And I don't mean the black suit, the hoodie or the tech.

_Something inside me..died that day, somewhere among those screams of my dying sibling._

"**Tell me, where I can find** **_Miller_**," I shouted, pulling at his hair in process.

"Suck my di-" his reply before I smashed his face back into the wall. _Twice_.

"Listen to me, you piece of shit. Right now, you only have two options. Either you break the silence or I'll break something else entirely."

"Fuck you," he replied back.

_When will they learn?_

A loud clank followed as I smashed him into the wall once again, and again. And _again_. His cracked skull leaving blood marks at my calling card. "You see now. That's ruined.."

_At the same time, something inside me was..born. Something that was no longer in_ _my control._

I picked up an arrow and smashed it into his hand to his endless agony. "Whoever you fear, **fear me more!**"

It wasn't enough. _Somehow, it never is._

So, I pressed harder...and harder. **And harder. **Until, I was sure that he was eligible for pension for being a cripple..permanently.

_My methods were violent. Way more violent than the Hood or even my infamous biological father known in these circles by the name of__ 'The Dark Archer'._

_I didn't just kill people. I was willing to go through the tougher route. The one that involved using any means to get the information I need..before killing them_ _anyway._

_They deserve it_, _after all._

"Alright. Alright!" he finally conceited.

"He..he's at a safe house. It's by the docks in the South. But please, please...just..stop," he cried for mercy.

"You could have saved yourself 3 fingers, asshole," I called him out and punched him unconscious. _Well, probably._ _If he's not dead, I mean._

_But I__ felt n__o sorrow. No regret. Just a sense of relief in the fact that my task was done._ _Mission accomplished._

_Th__ere were no second chances. __Not anymore._

_But I __wasn't evil._ _At least, I don't think I was._

_..I just wasn't good._

I came here to find that asshole, Vincent Miller. It took some extensive digging in his past, but I finally found a connection. A very interesting connection.

He was one of the many investors in Unidac Industries, which made the Earthquake device four years ago.

Actively employed scientist in their _murderville_...and killed by my father about three years ago.

How is one able to survive an arrow to the heart, laced with poison no less, and still be able to head a criminal organization, is beyond me.

Dad must have missed him.

But I won't. _Trust me._

The data I took of his goons' laptop at least gave me some real evidence of his gory acts.

Pictures of him with those young girls.

Keeping slavery alive in 2016. Huh.

List of contractors, payments and locations will probably help in a case to be made against him.

I chuckled at the thought. 'As if it would reach that stage..'

But anyway, I finally had a confirmed location on him.

The next auction is tomorrow and a drug deal two days following that.

Got their locations as well.

One in New Gotham and one in Moscow.

It's a shame he won't make it to either of the places.

There was just one issue for me.

I had to attend a party. Uh!

_Y_eah_, yeah. Rich guy..girl problems._

Still, it was an important fundraiser for a charity event my mom organized for the victims of the Undertaking. After all, unlike New Gotham, we don't have a rich powerful family financing it's reconstruction after a heinous earthquake event.

Three years on, and we still have these fundraisers. Gotham was as good as new in a year.

'Dad really screwed that one up...' I groaned.

I remember a similar event we hosted two and a half years ago.

There were going to be a lot more people in there than that farce we called a _success_ back then. Just like the numbers improved over the last two years.

Oliver's death has a part in that. Definitely.

But the fact that my mother actually put last two years' funds to good use was the major selling point that was pulling back some goodwill to the Queen family name again. Not that there was much name left anyway.

After all, people _do _still blame her. She doesn't show that it affects her. But I know it does. _How could it not?_

Which begs the question: we have had tons of money in our piggy bank for as long as I can remember. But has it really made us happy?

It only brought death with it. Sorrow. Pain. And despair.

First with dad, not my biological one. And then, Ollie. Maybe even my half-brother, Tommy. Who knows?

'Gosh..I even hit on him once..' my mind thought.

Everything was fucked up.

What I wouldn't give to go back seven to eight years back!

Simpler times, simpler lives.

But I know that despite speedsters running around in that other city or these _metas _showing up everywhere, wreaking things or people getting enhanced strength from Japanese drugs..uh.._weird__ is the new normal._

At least, time travel is still sci-fi. Yet, anyways.

Despite my nostalgic trip down the memory lane mixed with high degrees of guilt-free rants, I was about to see some old faces that I really wasn't sure I was interested _or _ready to see again.

_Sigh._ But whatever else could I do? I had promised mom that I'd be there. Not going wasn't an option.

So, I did.

Except, a girl has to dress up for the occasion.

I straightened my hair, after letting them loose. Took a shower before and slipped into a black slip dress..

_Ha!_ got it? 'Slip..'

My bad.

I carefully placed some eyeliner and it all seemed very normal for a second. But the very awareness of that fact, killed any hope or fun that came with it.

I hardly ever get to do so anymore.

Regardless, the party had already started. And I was late to my own hall, which was just a few stairs away.

Well, I'm after all...a Queen.

_Ha! _get it? 'Queen..'

Oh, never mind.

So, Mr. Miller's ass-kicking will have to just wait for another night.

_He'll get his due..in time._

* * *

_Author's notes:-_

This was part of a 4300 word long chapter. So, I decided to split it into two, for a quick read.

* * *

Wattpad **_karan414_**

Instagram **_414karan_**


	4. Scars

* * *

'SCARS..'

* * *

**The**** Queen Mansion,**

**9:10 pm**

"Huh.." I sighed.

These nightmare of heels, which were my signature mark just a few years ago, were seriously effing with me right now.

I sure as hell couldn't fight in them.

But hey, it _was_ a party, after all. Can't really wear those League of Assassins boots, which are a pain to lift, by the way. Still more comfy than these. "**HUH!**"

Though, they'd certainly match the dress!

Besides, I had to look good. My face will sell..._buy_ a lot of money today, for a good cause. A luxury that my mask cannot afford.

Still, really glad that my fashion sense has prevailed this far.

The ballroom was lit up with a gigantic chandelier gracing us with it's stimulating light in the middle of the huge hall.

Fancy liquor was being served at the bar with light music humming in the background.

Food names I hadn't ever heard of, were being served by the many servants and soaking it all in, I wondered, 'why was this much money being wasted...in an event _to _raise money..?'

Well, I guess, it's all a marketing trick. Shining things do attract greater dough and the place _was_ buzzing with the elites of the city just waiting to open their cheque books..._heavy_ cheque books.

But I didn't want to get much involved. _Not_ my scene. Not for _me_.

15-year old me would have invited my dealer in for a dose. Guess, I've matured with time.

"_Oohh_...chardonnay!" I said, licking my lips and running after the waiter carrying them.

_Sigh. _Maybe not _that_ much matured.

I did miss the party girl version of myself. It _has _been so long. _So long._

So, I quietly grabbed a glass, drinking a sip at a time whilst hiding myself, looking here and there frantically with a keen sense in a desperate attempt to avoid being seen by my mother.

She still doesn't like me drinking. As I gulped half a glass of that magic potion in a go, I thought, 'oh, well!'

But as I swiped another glass off the tray, I felt a tall figure sneaking up on me.

My instincts told me to hit whoever it was immediately. But being paranoid wasn't in the job description. So, I held back.

_Turns out, it was the right __call._

For there stood, the_ Assistant District Attorney of Starling City, Laurel Dinah Lance. _

The former lover of my brother.

_Yeah...maybe I shouldn't say it like that._

_Anyhow.._

Laurel had moved on from Oliver's death. It was probably easier for her to do so when they were _not _dating. At least, that's what it seemed like to me.

But before I spoke a word, I drank that second glass in it's entirety, to her surprised..and _almost_ critical response.

Liquid courage, I guess.

But at the same time, I honestly hoped that she wasn't drinking again, or I would blame myself for the trigger.

"Hi, Laurel!" I said, raising the empty glass to her graceful presence.

"Hey there, Thea. Boy, you're fashionably late to your own party. Reminds me of your brother," she chuckled.

"That actually makes me feel good," I replied.

"You look gorgeous by the way. You should dress like this more often," she smiled to me, checking out the dress in process.

"Why, thank you, Laurel," I said, bowing down to her like some princess with a crooked smile.

With the pleasantries done with, an awkward silence passed between us.

"So, how's it going?" I asked, breaking it. As a courtesy.

What was the point, after all? She had a decent job, - got _another_ promotion recently - had her sister back _and_ she was sober again. The only sane one left among the crowd, to be honest.

"It's okay," she replied.

For god's sakes, we had literally nothing to talk about.

To break the ice, probably, she took out the big guns.

"So, Thea, what happened to that guy you were dating? What was his name, again?" she thought back long and hard before eventually getting it right.

"Roy, was it? Yes..Roy."

_Aw, crap. Not this again._

"Well, we broke up **months** ago..so, nothing in the dating department, I guess."

It was mutual. Just a tad bit more from my side.

I had too much on my plate after Oliver's death and he...well, his 'Team Arrow' didn't stop hunting Slade.

I thought he did for me. Probably not, in hindsight.

Still we began to hate each other by the end, and not only for the reasons above mentioned.

That was the last I saw of him _and_ the team. No vigilantes in town since the night of the break-up. Well, apart from me, I guess.

'Did they get Slade and retire?' I used to wonder.

_Well, now I know better. _

They're _all_ probably dead. Well, except Slade.

_But he will be. Soon._

"Thea, you alright?" she brought me back from my mental field.

"Hmm. Yeah, yeah. I'm here," I said.

"By the way, what about you? Seeing anyone interesting?" I quickly asked before _she_ asked _me_ another question.

That was when her expression became a bit weird. Almost depressed.

"No. Not really. Actually, Thea.." she paused for a second.._more _than a second.

"You know what, I shouldn't," she finally remarked and was about to go away when I stopped her by her hand.

"What? Come on, Laurel. I've known you since I was 3. We're practically sisters. So, just..tell me what happened?"

She paused again, likely thinking about her course of action.

And then she continued, "it's just that, Thea...three years ago, when Tommy..died, we.._me and Oliver_...we were dating.

But then, we ended it because..it would have dishonored his memory.

We still loved each other but what else could we do? So..so, when Ollie died, all that lost time..it just felt **so** worthless. It _still_ does..I don't know."

"Laurel," I called out to her.

"I mean..maybe it was the wrong decision. To break-up? He struggled with his personal life and I drank..I don't know if-"

"**Laurel**.." I stopped her from pouring her heart out - to me, of all people - any further.

"My brother is dead. You have to move on.

Dead is _dead_. They don't want anything to do with you and neither should the living.."

She was obviously a bit shook at my words.

"You've got to keep living on _and _you've got to accept it."

"I know," she said. "But..this isn't about me, Thea. It's about.._you_."

"What now?" my eyebrows tilted back.

"I have been going to these meetings to help me with my feelings. The 'what could have been'. It's really.._really _hard. But I have been trying. And then, I saw you drinking over here..all alone and I thought that you, too, lost a brother. For a second time, too.

So, I don't know what I was thinking to come here and talk to you and all but if you ever feel like you need to vent out your feelings or whatever, trust me, these meetings, they're very..useful."

"Thanks, Laurel. I appreciate the gesture but I don't need meetings _or_ therapy..I'm fine."

She still looked worried and passed on her final lesson of the day, "Ignorance isn't bliss, Thea. Not for us anyway. This can lead you to a _very _dark path.

I should have called you about this earlier. For these scars don't ever go away. So, just know, you've got friends. If not me, then find someone else to share it with. But don't be alone. Just don't be alone," she declared and walked away past me after placing her hand on my shoulder, almost consoling me.

"And, oh...before I forget.." she turned to me again.

"Yeah..?" I looked to her.

"I had one of my people put a file - a big red file - in your room. Check it out when you have the time.."

"What file?" I questioned her.

She just walked away, giving me a prolonged look.

What was that about?

_Whatever_.

_But still, scars and__ the dark path_ _that follows._

_She had no idea how right she was._

_Yet, these scars? They can be a symbol of strength when you need it. They can be a vest that shields you when you get hit. They can get you to the top of the mountain, if you let it._

_I still wouldn't wish it upon anyone, though._ _For, it's a trade. A deal with the devil_, _one might say._

Gosh, I need a drink.

But therapy? That's the last thing I need right now. I'll be more than happy with just _his_ other eye.

Meanwhile, I saw the other half of the Lance siblings. Or more particularly, her hand as it went from checking out the fabric quality of the woman's dress down to her waist, with their eyes meeting for the briefest of the seconds with Sara getting her seal of approval. _Smooth._

_Sara Lance_.

Another ex lover of my brother.

_Well_, he _was_..kind of a player.

Still, it felt nice to me that Sara was moving on. Not everyone should descend to the levels of hate that I have descended to.

It's like they say, '_once you let the darkness inside, it never comes out_.'

And as I saw her hand essentially rubbing on the woman's waist and going further and further back...uh, _enough_. I had my share of it for the day.

God, I should take lessons from her. Maybe then, I'll have a second or two of conversation with the _Big __Belly Burge__r girl_.

_Shit_..

The Lance sisters have opened a door that should probably stay closed. _Probably._

**Big Belly Burger,**

**10:35 pm**

The restaurant stays open till 12. And I don't know about other days but she definitely has the night shifts on Wednesdays. So, she _must_ be here.

_Stalker alert!_

_I really didn't know what I was doing here._ _But after that talk with Laurel, I think I really needed to talk with someone. Who better than __**her**?_

Anyway, I went inside to order a burger awkwardly at 10:40 in the night.

Also, drinking cola over a whiskey..just _feels_ wrong.

"Hi there!" I said excitedly at the counter to the woman whose back was to me.

"Hey!" she replied as she turned around..to my utter disappointment.

"May I take your order?" she asked.

And after some hesitance on my part, because of the aforementioned disappointment, I just ordered what came to my mind and after a couple of seconds of just standing there, I asked her the question that was burning on the surface of my chest.

"Hey? Wasn't there a brunette who worked here?"

She gave me a look instead of a name and I quietly took my seat, waiting for my name to be called.

_"Okay__..whatever__," _I murmured in my lips.

I sat there with my head down, finally feeling the hangover that came with partying all night. "But..but I was just 3 drinks in..and it was just one hour!"

_Gosh, I'm__ getting old._

Just then, I heard the sound of my plate being placed on the table.

I was still not willing to get my head up.

After all, I wasn't really there for the food.

"I heard you were looking for me?"

I recognized the voice.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_ **_SHIT!_**

_Que internal screams._

I raised my head..just a little to take a peek of her and then get back down. Don't know why I did that.

I saw her smile at me while waving her hand, for the briefest of seconds I looked up.

_Holy shit!_

"Okay.." I calmed myself as I gathered the strength to sit up decently.

"Well, just missed your free fries..that's all," my reply.

She literally burst into laughter. Now, I don't know if that's encouraging or not.

"That was funny, Thea."

_Whew!_

"You remembered?" I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Well, it's on the cup," she replied, pointing at it.

"_Oh!"_

_"And...well, _I remembered."

_Is she flirting with me? **Me**?_

"Well, why don't you take a seat?" I offered.

She looked at the clock and scoffed at it.

"_Ah, what the hell, my shift is almost over anyways."_

And there she sat. I had my opportunity. I suck at these, really. But I wasn't going to just do nothing.

So, I did the only thing that was appropriate...began stuffing my mouth with the food to compensate for the lack of words.

She was still smiling at me. And for _god's sakes_, I had to pretend that my cheeks were red due to fast eating.

A dozen fries in my mouth and a drink to gulp all of it down. _However sexy must I look!_!

"So, Thea. What are you doing at almost 11, in a big belly burger restaurant in the middle of nowhere?"

"I had a craving."

"For chips and a burger? In _that_ dress?" she said as she checked me out.

"After..a party, I guess?"

"Well, I don't like them as much as I used to."

"I see."

"Nice dress by the way," she quietly remarked.

"Thank you..you too," I said.

"Oh, now you're being just modest. I'm in a uniform..in a waitress' uniform. And you look like you're coming off from the Royal Wedding."

"It was a charity event."

"Oh, you do charity? That's so kind of you."

"Yeah, actually my mom does it. I kind-of just show up and help around, I guess."

"Oh. That's great. Not many people respect their parents anymore. Let alone help them out."

"Yeah.."

"What about your father? Didn't you once come in here with him?"

"Yeah..he's gone. I don't like to talk about it," I replied after digesting the fact that the first person that came to my mind when I heard the word 'dad' was Malcolm and not..well, _dad_.

It wasn't new. I just..noticed it for the first time.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized as her right hand met mine to console me.

_Uh...Anyway_..

Quickly changing the subject she asked, "So, what do _you_ do? I mean, college or stuff?"

"Ah, hell no. Who goes to college?" I blatantly opened up.

"Uh, hello. I do."

"_Whaaaaaaaat!?"_ I had my fair share of laugh.

"Well, would I be in this dump if I didn't need the money to pay off the fees? _Uh_..hell no."

Beautiful and hard working. I feel jealous..kind of.

"So, any sorts of plans for the future?" she asked me.

"Well, I have a _list _that I need to get through first," I replied.

"What about you?"

"Well, as I said, college. I'm studying to be a doctor. Just a year to go now."

"Excited?"

"_Very.."_

"I'm glad for you," I hit back.

"You know..the craving you had? It's getting all cold and wasted," she pointed out.

So, I picked up the burger and took a bite large enough to constitute 30.._no,_ 40% of the whole thing.

"That's some bite," she laughed off.

"Well, I'm actually proud of it," I said chewing with my mouth still full of the food I stuffed it with.

_Come on, Thea..you've got to do better than this._

That should have been bust, yet, here she _still_ was, with her slightly tilted head resting on her meeting hands, smiling.

_Oh. God. I haven't felt..this happy, no, any happy at all, in almost a year. _

_Should I ask her out? Should I actually go for it? Be happy? I think I_ _will-_

"Well, Thea. It's been great chatting up with you. I kind of have to go now.."

"Oh..okay," I said, to which, she walked away past my seat.

_And...here comes the crushing disappointment._

_I should have known that this was gonna happen._

_Whatever could go right with my life?_

_My brother's dead. My father's dead. My 'real' father is a psycho nut job who killed about 450 people a few years ago. Whose clothes I wear every night out there in an attempt to honor-_

"Hey?" she called for me in the middle of my self-pity state.

"Yeah?" I turned around to see her.

"Do you wanna..I mean...I'm gonna go change and then, head home. Do you wanna maybe..walk around? We'll talk and there's this great place on the way that makes this delicious cocoa. Oh. you'll love it."

It..worked? Just like that, I was walking her home? Well, I _am _the _Dark Archer._

_No surprises there._ _Ahem. _

_But__ now,__ play it cool. Thea. Play it cool._

_Play._

_It._

**_Cool._**

"Yeah. Let's do it," I said instantly instead. _Shame__._

_But whatever._ I had a date (well..sort of a date) with _her. _

_At least, I wasn't going to be alone tonight._

"Great," she said as she turned around, all smiling, and walked back.

It was almost as if I was a 5-year old again. The level of excitement was unmatched. I was gonna go have a good time with someone, who I wasn't going to beat to a pulp with my bow. _Goodie!_

All my thoughts for the next half an hour or so would have revolved around _her__._ Figuratively _and _literally.

_But__...of course, the stupid manager had to put up the news channel._

"The trial of Vincent Miller vs Adam Carey is all set to take a turn for the worse for the accused Mr. Carey as the chief witness in favor of the defendant was found dead in his house with his wife and the two children.

The house was emptied for cash and jewelry but the fact that this witness was set to serve as Mr. Carey's alibi, the suspicious deaths maybe the final nail in the coffin for the former marine servant.

Meanwhile, Mr. Miller, who is running for the city's Mayoral campaign with a staggering support of 85% of Starling versus Sebastian Blood, who's seeking a re-election, in a month's time from now, has refused to comment on the same..."

_He will. Once **I** am done with him._

_This could all have been avoided if I had just shown up and did my job today._ _Their deaths are on me._

_Instead, I was talking emotions with Laurel and trying to score with...__Sigh. _

_Because of me, an innocent family just died._ _Just like mine __did_.

_The stitches burst right open. "No more."_

_I had something planned for Miller, for tomorrow. He's_ _no idea what's waiting for him..**t****onight**._

_**Who's...**waiting for him._

_Time for those scars to do their job. I am better alone, anyways._

**11:10 pm**

"I'm telling you, she's all over you," the woman laughed, teasing her colleague.

"She comes here practically looking for you."

"Oh, shut up! She's just here to make a friend, that's all.."

"Alright, if you say so," the woman giggled to herself.

"But, what if, hypothetically of course, she _was_ looking for more than a friend, then what you'll do? Come on, she _is _cute."

The two co-workers' eyes met for a fraction of a second, prompting them to laugh together.

"You're so bad, Evelyn," she remarked.

That's when they suddenly heard the loud sound of a bike's engine.

"Is that her?" her blond friend asked her.

"No. We were just going to go for a walk. She's still there. I'm sure."

"You better check."

So, she went around to do so and instead, found a piece of paper under the plate along with a _very generous _tip.

"I'm sorry," it said.

_"Damn it_, _Thea_!"

* * *

_Author's notes:-_

The diner scene was so fun to write! Let me know in the review section if you ship the couple!

* * *

Wattpad **_karan414_**

Instagram **_414karan_**


	5. I'm no little girl

My name is Thea Queen.

After spending five years in hell, my brother finally found his way back home. To us. Until 2 years ago, when I lost him again.

To honor his memory, I now hunt down those who are poisoning my city, in hopes that one day, I'll bring his killer to justice.

But to do so, I can't be the billionaire spoiled partygirl I once was.

I have to forge myself into a weapon. I have to become someone else. I have to be..some-_thing_..else...

* * *

'I'M NO LITTLE GIRL..'

* * *

"You sure it's safe around here?" the chief guest of this...let's call it an _event_ for the time being, asked his colleague.

"I'm pretty sure, Mr. Fernandez. Don't worry."

"I still don't get why we have to do this in Starling?" the old man grumbled.

"Would you rather do it in Central City? With that streak putting mobsters from every known circuit in prison cells, before they even fucking blink..?"

"Actually, yeah.." he nervously answered the query.

"An archer, _a__ girl at that too,_ scares you more than a speedster. Go figure!" he laughed it off.

"At least, he doesn't kill," wise old man's wise old words.

"Don't worry," he re-iterated the sentence.

"The Hood retired..or better, _died_. And she? Well, she's just a little girl..a cheap knock-off, if you will.

We literally have two dozen guards here.

Military grade weapons.

Hell, even some of the SCPD guys. She's got a death wish if she even _thinks_ of coming here."

_Well, I'm__ no little girl. And they were about to find that out._

I turned off the bug. For I had everything I needed.

Vincent was hosting a "party" in that warehouse.

Probably involves auctioning off girls which he deemed as "less" lucrative for the higher ups in New Gotham.

"B plus" he calls them. Sick.

Still, who keeps a laptop for recording such revelations? And then, doesn't even carry it?

For a scientist, that was awfully stupid. But then again, so is human trafficking.

Now, I wasn't in the building. For I knew when I was outnumbered. Outgunned.

And unlike Miller, _I _wasn't stupid. I know that the field isn't the place to try new shit.

I wasn't that good of an archer _or _a fighter to live my way through what can only be described as a small army in there.

But, I knew how to play to my strengths.

Tech, stealth, a bit of athleticism and _darkness_.

They didn't call me _the_ _Dark Archer_ for no reason.

I was sitting on top of the adjacent building's roof when I shot an arrow through the fuse box just outside the warehouse. Sparks lit it up.

_That will get things started._

You could hear them. You could smell the fear and panic in there. Even from up here.

Alerted, running around in a frenzy and ready to fire at anyone who comes through the door.

_Luckily, I **wasn't** coming in through __one_.

Keeping the binoculars aside and turning the other bug off, I fired an arrow heading for the giant antenna, fixed onto the unmanned rooftop.

With the zipline set, I quickly swung my way to the glass window, located right in the middle of it all.

I put the sonic device on it's top, to crack it just right within seconds, such that it doesn't break through it.

On went the hood and the bottom mask to cover the lower half of my face, as I stood on it's edge.

_Time to make an entry._

Another arrow went flying through.

_I closed my eyes._

_3._

_2._

_1._

_Boom._

My explosive arrows release an extinguisher like gas as an after-effect, taking out the flames of the explosive, and thereby, still maintaining the dark, mixed with all the smoke and gas.

Better yet, making them feel nauseous, in the process.

_Th__at should give me some time to settle in._

I jumped through the now-glassless window to land on my feet and rolled down to a firing position.

Two guys came through the smoke sensing someone land and I punched the first and dodged the other to jump through and hide behind a bulky cannister.

_There are subtleties to a fight. The aggressor hardly ever wins._

They were trying to find me with their torches and whatnot, while coughing _very_ hard.

_Sure_. _Keep trying._

After all, I had my eyes on the gold. I take out Miller and I take out about half the drug cartel and 90% of human trafficking in this city in one single night.

Adding fuel to the fire, imagine what he could do if he actually wins the Mayoral elections next month, which he _will_, if I don't take him out right here, right now.

That's the mission. The only thing that matters.

So, I found my way crawling along the walls to place my devices on the edges and on some of the giant pillars, holding this place in it's position.

"_Create__ panic and get your prep done..." _One of my first lessons in stealth.

Nothing is like peanut butter in life. All smooth and easy.

Of course, there was a hiccup.

You could hear the sound emitting from the devices. But they were all too busy to notice.

I grinned at the game in play.

_For the trap__ was laid and the bait was set._

I walked out of the fog to head to the office when I heard a voice thrown at me, "THERE!" he said and plentiful of bullets followed my way as I once again jumped for cover.

I was pinned, with no way out of this.

_Luckily, I came with a backup plan._

I shot an arrow in the sky which exploded mid-air, silencing them all, just for a second but it was enough time as I shouted for them.

"**WAIT...!**" my cry.

And for a moment, everything became still. Everything. I had their attention.

_Gullible guys._

_Mistake number one._

I activated the detonator and all the devices exploded internally, mixing the two chemicals, separated earlier by a wall, which reacted to form another gas.

I threw a sticky device to the top of the nearest wall from my laid down position behind some barrels.

It acted as my speaker as I began throwing words to my watch, "the gas you are inhaling is not just tear gas.

It's mixed with a compound which I say matches the composition of a poison I can't even pronounce.

You have about, _umm..maybe ten_ _minutes__? I don't know, maybe less!_ to get to a hospital and get a cure. **Maybe****. **

I'd love a fight or two guys, but I guess, we just don't have the time today. Sorry! Maybe nex-"

They didn't even wait for me to complete my sentence.

So much for loyalty.

_Still, what's__ the point of brute strength when mind can win you fights_?

"That was smart, young lady," I heard a voice coming my behind, with a laugh which was getting louder with each passing second.

I stood up to witness the man of the hour_. Vincent Miller. _In the flesh._ Finally._

"What can I say? It was smarter to lie," I smirked.

_Mistake__ number two._

"Now, come on, young lady.

Tell me that I've failed this city. _Come_ _on.._" he smiled and almost sang those last few words.

"I've been dying for a live show. How much is it for a private show, by the way?" he said, licking his lips.

"You killed that family, when you just needed the husband. What does that say about you?" I threw the words at his face, his smile long gone, accompanied by a look which often appears with people like him.

"That I'm thorough? A perfectionist? Living embodiment of a man that does what_..must_ be done!?

And please, call me Vincent.."

"You killed kids, _Vincent_. There's no coming back from that."

"You'll be amazed, frankly," he laughed again.

I picked out an arrow and placed it in my bow, in response.

"What do you know of the Undertaking?" my question.

"_Oh, the Undertaking._..that's more of a history lesson now, isn't it? I look to the future. As visionaries do.."

An arrow went flying, almost lacing his earlobe.

He moved his head slightly to his left to evade. But he was unflinched. At least, metaphorically.

"As I was saying..." he continued. "That Merlyn sure did what he used to talk about. Now, **that's** called ambition, girl. Your generation definitely needs a strong reminder of that."

"**THE UNDERTAKING. NOW!"**

"You really wanna waste my precious time by asking silly questions like these?"

"No. I wanna put an arrow through you and rip out your guts. But I'll settle for the information. Thank you very much.."

He laughed. Almost maniacly.

"Alright. Listen then. I handled...details. You know, the device? It needed a lots of unique tech that I had to smuggle in. Also, kept the whole shin-ding out of public eye.

Everything done at a snail's pace. Nothing big enough that the cops could even smell a whiff. That sort of thing, you know."

"No. I don't. But, you were just a handler? Everyone connected to Unidac Industries is dead. And so are you supposed to be. So, I don't buy that for a second. Give me the truth. **NOW****..!**"

"Oh, you're right. Clever girl. But I guess, you'll never know."

"And why would be that?"

"Because you missed one," he smirked.

"WHA-?"

I felt a strong bang on the back of my head at that very instant. As if my skull had developed a little crack somewhere. So painful, that I fell down immediately and my eyes couldn't concentrate.

A guard probably came back realizing my bluff and hit me straight in the head with a rod. I heard the rod drop to the floor. As if..as if..my eyes were closing..I can't..I..I...

_"Mom, I'm fine. I'm gonna just get the final order in and come right back," I told her with the phone placed between my chin and my right shoulder while I tried lifting the crate of empty bottles to the pile__, before hearing a loud bang_ _as my eyes twitched._

_Sigh._

_"Sorry, mom. I got to go. I just dropped a crate full of bottles. I need to..oh, of course, I'll be careful in cleaning it up._

_Mom!_

_I'm hanging up. Be back in an hour. Bye.."_

_"Love you_," _I always add the words in the end._

_It helps. Both of us._

_But still..moms, right?_

_"Now who'll clean this up?" I asked while walking over to the corner to bring a dry cloth and a bucket for those broken bottles that weren't really empty._

_"Who else?"_ _I__ said as I looked at my reflection in the wet floor._

_"Who else..?" I grumbled again._

_"Maybe a spray to clean the door's bottom._.?" _I__ thought._

_The beer had swept under the door to the other side._

_"Shit."_

_"I don't even know how to enter in there."_

_I had asked Oliver about this room a couple of times when he was in charge of the Verdant. Never gave me a satisfactory reply_.

_"Let's see..."_

_There was no handle. Just a loose doorknob with a rusted keyhole. "What the hell?"_ _I__ said as I__ twisted it._

_The bloody thing came off._.._entirely._

_I was still wondering about that, __when I noticed_ _a newly installed gadget-y thing on the right hand corner of the adjacent wall._

_Well, almost new. The casing was badly rusted. Perfect disguise. Except, someone left the case open._

_I walked over and opened it completely. A keypad appeared in front of me._

_"What the hell, Oliver!?"_

_Nothing was making sense_. _Not one bit._

_I always suspected that he was into some shady stuff ever since I saw the hate for him in Wilson's eyes_.

_How'd he ever know a person like Slade Wilson in the first place?_ _I knew the answer, of course. It was from the island, but still._

_I brought the spray with me. "Let's see.."_

_I used it in an attempt to get the prints on the keypad._

_"Jackpot."_

_"7,8,9,5 were the four numbers."_

_"What now..!"_

_"Hm..7895? No._

_8957? No. Is it 7958? No._

_Uhh! This is gonna take all day."_

_"Hell, if a number repeats, then it may even be a five or a six digit code._ _Maybe seven."_

_And since his facebook password was once along the lines of 122221LL...well, I was done._

_"You win, Ollie," I said and turned around to walk away, when I heard the door creak._ _Just a little bit._

_"What the-"_

_I couldn't believe it until I saw the door pushed inside, **from** inside, with my own two eyes._

_"I should call 911.." were my first thoughts when I heard a sound inside. I took a step away_ _instantaneously_. _Almost like a reflex._

_But I stopped. When I realized..._

_This is it. This is where I get all my answers. Oliver was involved in something. Today is the day I find out..the reason for which he had to die._

A_nd for that, I'm**..not** gonna be afraid._

_So, I did the same thing that every scared teenager would do in my situation. I flung__ upon the door and took my first step forward_ _with__ a false sense of courage._

_"What did you do Oliver? What did you do__..?"_

I felt a rush of water hit me right in the face. It felt like drowning.

Took more than a minute to get my breath back.

The view was still opaque with the droplets dripping from my hair to the wet floor, blinding me to the scene.

_Great. Just great._

I tried to move. But I couldn't. Not one bit.

It was almost as if I was being pushed up across by a crane..or being hung upside down by my legs through the ceiling.

"_Close__ enough_," I said under my breath as I finally looked up.

Even my hands were tied behind my back. _No escape._

It took some time to get my shit together and just.._breathe_. Probably the reason why I didn't even notice that my mask was off.

"Miss Queen! Oh, I certainly hope that we didn't disturb your royal sleep, did we now?"

"What did you just sa- shit."

He beamed at my realization.

"Now, I have to kill you. _All of you_, _you fools__!_" I shouted at half a dozen of those clowns.

"Now, now. You're in no position to make any sort of threats, Miss Queen.

Although..I _am_ curious. How do you go from being heir to that Queen family riches to taking down people like me?

Can't have been easy. That transition, was it now? That motivation. But really, isn't money enough power for you rich folks? or killing satisfies something inside you that money can't?

I understand though. I'm the same", he grinned at the words.

"But tell me, how does it _feel_?"

"Well, hello, Harleen Quinn. But I ain't your Miss J, honey. So, if your therapy session is over, can we have a move on?"

"What else is there to move onto?" he smirked as he took a few steps forward.

"Tell me, what happened to you? What...led you to do this?" he said, almost touching my arm, to which I shook him off.

"Fiesty. You're like this..trained assassin, for a lack of better word."

It was at this instance that he placed his hand on the only piece of ornament I wear _or _actually care about now, which was hanging down to my eye sight.

"At least, tell me what this is, if not anything else?"

"It's a hozen.

It symbolizes reconnecting in Buddhism."

"Beautiful craftsmanship, isn't it? Why do you wear it?"

"Someone important gave this to me. He died."

"You mean, your _brother_. _Aww. _Now, that's called love, gentlemen. So rare in today's generation.."

"But anyhow, while we are at it, would you like a little reconnecting with your brother," he said as he ripped it away and placed his hand on his sidearm.

Seeing my frustration at that, he spoke up, "Don't worry, Miss Queen, I'll take good care of it in your absence."

"Oh, I'm not worried. I'd be more than happy to it off your corpse while heading back," I smiled back to him.

"Snarky. I kind of like it."

"You know what I'll like? I'd like to know who you are. What's so special about you? And the Undertaking? What's that got to do with you?

What kind of evil is lurking behind that shitty suit and those aimless asshats you call your guards."

_He was licking his lips._

_He was having fun._

_I could feel him getting relaxed._

_At ease._

_He thinks he has won_.

_He hadn't realized it, yet.._

You want to know what was my role?" he laughed.

"I'm a scientist, dear. Who do you think made all this vertigo? _Yours truly_," he said, bowing down.

As if he deserves appreciation. _Oh, but he deserves something_, _alright_.

"And the Undertaking?"

"What else was there to be made in the Undertaking?" he smiled.

"I _am _the Unidac Industries, poor girl.

Malcolm did all the dirty work. He thought he was clever enough to control me. Instead, he never realized that he was just a pawn. In a game so intricate, it was lost on him. He's gone now though and I reap in all the benefits.

Pretty funny that he died in the same earthquake. And his son was kind enough to join him..Ha..!"

"Why wait for so long?" I asked, keeping my emotions in check.

"Perfection takes time, my dear."

"It can't be rushed. The archers had to go, for starters. SCPD had to be paid. **_One. by. one_**. And this gorgeous product had to be.._perfected_.

Vertigo not wanting a partnership slowed it further down, but _the Hood_ swooped in and took care of him as well. As they say, it all works out in the end."

"It's all about ambition, young girl. And now I have my eye on the next big thing."

"Making your money white by being the Mayor."

He looked at me to give his seal of approval. "Oh, I underestimated you. You've got the brains to go with that smoking hot bod'. I like it."

"And what about the witness?"

"Oh, what about him? I told him to stay away from my business and this case. But, he wouldn't listen. So, I rushed him to heaven. May God have mercy on his poor, poor soul.."

"You didn't need to kill his family, at the very least."

"What can I say? It brought me comfort knowing that he won't be alone up there. Besides, he probably would have told them something. This way, I win the case. 100 per cent. Nothing left to chance.."

"Unless, you confess."

"Like hell," he laughed.

_He thinks he has won._

_He hadn't realized it, yet..but I had just the trick I needed up my sleeve._

_Right. My turn._

* * *

Wattpad **_karan414_**

Instagram **_414karan_**


	6. I promise

* * *

'I PROMISE..'

* * *

_Right. My__ turn_.

"15A," I shouted, to which my watch gladly responded.

The sonics I had laid out earlier on the walls were instantly activated and everybody went for their ears, _disoriented.._instead of focussing on me.

"**HIGHER!**" I shouted some more as the sound waves began shaking the whole place up, breaking the glass ceiling completely and the windows with it.

Good thing, I was wearing the plugs.

'At least one of them..' I thought, flinching my eyes as I jerked my head to free my right ear off the dysfunctioning device.

Hurts but not as much as them.

'Still, an advantage..'

'No lights...' I smirked to no one's sight, as every single outlet burst through as well.

Hello darkness, my old friend..

_No lights. It was pitch black. I had just about taken out my phone for some flashlight when I heard some more_ _noise_.

_"What the- who..who is it?"_

_Not a sound came back._

_"I said, __WHO IS IT?"_

_"AAH..!" I shrieked in pain as I felt something pierce my skin. It wasn't deep. At least I think it wasn't._

_But it was enough for the phone to stumble out of my hand and get lost in the dark._

_"Where did that fucking phone go?"_ _my volume still not lowering._

_So, being a horror genre fan myself, I decided to do the intelligent thing..._

_Go back._

_Unlike every night-at-a-creepy-cursed-farm-house-character ever._

_But now, the door was suddenly locked._

_"Great.."_

_"I don't even have the password," I remembered as I turned __back around._

'_I must find that phone_' my_ resolve._

_Though, I__ came in here with an entirely different purpose._

_But, this...this just became too real_, _too fast._

_"What would mom do without me.." the only thought in my mind._

_I walked aimlessly around the place, knowing someone **was** here, hiding in the shadows, biding his time, waiting...for me._

_But what else could I do?_

_All these thoughts paced around in my mind, while hoping that I wouldn't step on some rat or something._

_I was beginning to "see" a bit in the dark by now though, as my eyes adjusted, becoming a bit more comfortable__ without any light to work with._

_"Hello?" Is someone here?" I asked again, stupidly, like a bad horror movie cliche._

_And for the danger I was probably in- locked in an abandoned store room with a potential psycho, who even knows the password to **my** store room- it was going amazingly mundane._

_"**NOO**. **FUCK**.." I reacted with instinct as I bashed right into something made of glass._

_"OUCH! What the hell is this?"_ _I cried._

_And then, a tiny weird voice began to whisper beneath my feet._

_It was the lights. The emergency green tingish lights were activated around the glass case._

_And as I looked into the darkness, standing in front of it, everything was finally clear._

_It was never more transparent as I could see something. It was a reflection. **My** reflection._

_In the glass._

_While I stood on the other side of..the hood._

_A **green** hood._

_I wanted answers. I finally had them._

_"Ollie. What did you do? What did you just do?"_

_"Thea.."_

_I turned around, upon hearing my name being called._

_"Is that..__Ollie?"_

"She's free..take cover," the bullets went flying all over the place.

"**FIND HER..**!" the man in charge barked orders at the fools, still unaware of what had just transpired over here.

And as the emergency lights began flickering back and forth, throwing some shade into the dark, it became painfully obvious.

As he saw me.

Holding my chains in one hand.

And a gun in the other.

While all of his guards were piled together on the side.

And just for his amusement, I fired the gun.._again._

"How long have _you_ been shooting up there giving me false hope?"

"Since after the first five minutes, no offense."

"Be as it may, kiddo. I still have something you don't.." he smirked.

"And what is that, shit-face?"

"Power.." his face lit up with that response.

I chuckled instead.

"**Power**!? Don't you watch Game of Thrones?" I asked him.

And the very next second, he was screaming his lungs out as a very pointy arrowhead went right through his hand.

"No crappy power struggles. This isn't a CW show.."

_So much for power._

"Just like I told you before, I'd love to get that necklace back, over your dead body," I smiled gleefully, my mask still off.

_He finally believed me._

"Wait, stop. No, please.."

_At last..the__ right words were coming out of his mouth._

I stepped towards him and that _alone.._scared him, prompting him to crawl backwards, all huffing and puffing.

_I was trained by the very best. I know just where to hit him._

"_Aaaaaah!_ my knee...you bitc-"

"That knee cap would take time to heal. Still, that is to say, you'll _have _any time."

"Please, here, take it back," he threw away my property.

Out went another kick.

"You're done. You're not surviving me. You're not lasting to see the final poll results. You'll die. **_Tonight_**."

"As if Blood is any better, rich city has gone to shit in the last two years. Or haven't you noticed from your pretty little castle with the ocean view?

And how do you think I amassed all these drugs? Girls? All this power?

With Sebastian Blood's support, of course.."

His beaming face hurt my eyes.

"You'll end...right_ now_.." I said in anger, as I pushed my bow across his face.

He put his hands, in defense, and said, "Wait. You need me to confess...the trial. Remember? I'll confess. Just let me go.."

**"Like hell,"** I smirked.

_Re__venge is always sweeter when it's served with a severed head. Or was it just "cold"?_

_Or was it a "cold__, severed head?" Yeah, most likely, that one!_

"You'll just let an innocent die, then, uh? Some hero you are."

"Who said there won't be confession, Vincent!? You just won't live long enough to see it."

"_Code 12R_," I spoke in the watch.

_"...It brought me comfort knowing that he won't be alone up there. Besides, he probably would have told_.."

His eyes widened at hearing gis voice.

"It won't be admissible in court. You know that, right?" he said stuttering.

"Yeah, well. I have your laptop. Going to New Gotham tomorrow, huh? And then, Moscow a few days later?" I hit back the words.

I finally saw a lump develop in his throat. The sweaty palms, the forehead and the whole shin-ding. He knew he was beaten. _Classic._

"Any last wishes?" I positioned the bow, just at the right angle.

"What about the girls? My buyer took them away while you were unconscious..."

"Oh, I know Fernandez's address. Don't _you_ worry about that.."

_He knew I wasn't lying. That he was done._

"And now, it would be some good practice to take out an eye, what do you say?"

"An eye?..wait, what if I gave you something?"

"Like money? I have enou-"

"No, him. I know.._him_," he said, interrupting me.

"The man you've been hunting all this time."

"You can't ha-"

"_Deathstroke_," he smiled and seeing me hesitate and lower my stance only added to his confidence.

"Oh, so, the rumors were right then. You _are _looking for him. How fun.."

"Where is he?" I asked him, _very politely._

"No.." the cocky asshole had returned for a second round!

"**WHERE IS HE!?"**

**"I said, NOO!"** he said, matching my volume.

_Ugh. This just became a CW show. *sigh*_

"You're gonna have to choose," he smirked, as I heard the alarm kick in.

"Either you kill me and let your archnemesis go. Or we'll do the opposite. Kill him and let me go. But, we have got just a minute or two. So, choose wisely. _Very _wisely, girl.."

_He thinks he has leverage._

He's still at my mercy but he doesn't feel shy in lowering his own chances at survival by saying, "Also, take in consideration if you want me out there. After all, I could tell SCPD the truth, can't I.._Thea_?"

_"Is that..Ollie?"_

_A sheet dropped from above and a light, from what seemed like a projector behind me, lit __it up._

_It was a recording. By **him**._

_"Hey, sis," said the man on the screen._

_"Ollie.."_

_What I would not have given to hear his voice again__..?_

_"Thea. I know all of this must be hard for you to accept. To see me..in the hood. To see me as a killer._

_I know I have failed you. Just like I've failed this city. Or I probably will have, if you are seeing this._

_I-I..don't know where to begin this._

_It's not a conversation I planned to have when I came back. But then again, I didn't expect Slade to come back, as well. I don't know if I can stop him. I really don't. So, you must know. The truth_, _for a change._

_Our father...our father wasn't the man we thought he was. He..he was involved in a group. A gr-" he stopped._

_"Stupid me. Always miss the stuff that matters._

_You still miss me, don't you? And here I am, getting straight to the-"_ _he sighed and took in a short breath._

_"So, before that, I..I just need **you** to..forgive me. For all of this._

_S__ome of the worst things that have happened over the last year to you and our family were because of me. Your kidnapping. Roy getting involved in the streets._

_Even the earthquake. I couldn't stop it in time._

_Tommy._

_The list never ends._ _It really doesn't._

_But I want you to know that all of that was for a reason..a purpose. I didn't mean to get anyone in harm's __way. This was my mission. Only mine. But somehow, other people kept getting involved. Despite all my efforts_ _to stop it._

_Tommy, Mckenna Hall, Roy, Felicity, John, Sara, Helena, mom, you..." he__ paused for a breather, __trying to keep his emotions in check._

_"Laurel.." he smiled as he said the name._

_'He still loved her..' my only thought in that very second._

"_And then__ there are those whom **I** killed. But Thea, those aren't random killings. I went after the city's worst, because..**our** father was involved with these people. Last year's Undertaking? Dad was involved too_ _with Malcolm._

_I..I tried to stop it. I really did. But, I couldn't__."_

_"It all began with the Gambit. We shipwrecked. Dad lived too. But we didn't have the resources to survive. So, he took a gun and shot himself. So, that **I** could live. I survived five years in hell to return home but not without a purpose._

_I wanted_ _t__o__ right his wrongs. Save this city. Make things better._

_That's what he asked of me._

_He gave me a list. It contained the list of names who were involved with the Undertaking. I spent the better part of last year taking out those people_.

_I'm telling you this. **All **__of__ this because I want you to understand. Understand that whatever I did, I did because I felt, it was right for this city. But that didn't always come without a price. __And__ I apologize for that._

_Now, I want you to remember this.."_ _he took in another pause._

_"What else is left, Ollie?"_, _I had settled into the chair nearby with my hands covering my imploding head_ _by then, when__ I heard his phone rang._

_He looked at it and smiled._

_"It's from you.." he said to the camera. **To me.**_

_"Hey, sis...where I am? I am..at..work._

_What work?" he did_ _his nervous laugh routine, prompting me to smile a bit._

_"I'm at the club. Just doing some financing._

_Hey, just__ because I didn't complete college, doesn't mean I don't know what's 'profit', Thea._

_No, I'm not lying to you.."_

_I suddenly remembered this conversation._

_"No. I don't think I'm forgetting anything important._

_Come on, Thea, don't be mad._

_Heeeeyyy. Just tell me what it is. I'll try to correct it._

_Hey. That's harsh. Maybe I forgot something. Doesn't mean you get to say that you hate me...because I don't. I lov-" I had disconnected the call by now._

_"I love you, Thea..." he said, disappointingly at the phone screen._

_I had burst into tears, by now._

_My loud sobs perfectly coinciding with the silence between us._

_"Just so you know.." the voice spoke up again._

_"I'm sorry for that again. It's just...I'm juggling night life as a vigilante. Try to give 2 hours in at the club. Laurel thought it would be best to end things between us after Tommy died. Mom is pushing me to work at Queen Consolidated. It's just..I'm breaking down and I don't know what to do._

_I hope one day you'll understand.." his characteristic saddened smile returned._

_"Anyway, as I was saying._

_I__ want you to remember me. Never forget me. But at the same time, move on. Don't grieve me for the rest of your life. Alright? It's okay to move on. It's okay to be happy, sis._

_I want you to take care of mom and build a happy life. Just go out there, make it big, be the best version of yourself and just..live life. Be brave and whenever life gives you a tough sell, you never buy it. You hear me? Never, ever even consider it._

_You have a chance..a chance to live for us. Me and Dad. So, live for us, please? Maybe meet someone special and hold on to him..or her.."_

_Despite all that regret and anger burning in my chest at his words, I felt warmth at his acceptance of me. Not back then, certainly. But, still._

_"Get drunk and have parties? Whatever your heart desires. But hey, no drugs..."_

_Even in death, he wouldn't stop. I chuckled with him even though I was still crying. "Oh, Ollie.."_

_"And most importantly, have fun. Loads and loads of fun. Because you know, beneath all this pain and misery, I sure did_,_"_ _his water-y eyes lit up, just like I remembered __them._

"_I want you to promise me this, Thea," a tear shed from his eye and the video ended abruptly just like his time with us._

_How..poetic._

_And cruel._

_And to__ think, __he cried even though the future he was sobbing for, wasn't set in stone._

_He probably taped this__ on that one day when he came in my room, gave me a long random hug and walked away, not wanting to even talk about it.._

_"I promise, Ollie...I __promise."_

_"I'll miss you, sis__," I__ heard the words, though there was no one left to say them. Not anymore._

"_I..I.._"

_"I'm sorry for your loss, Thea," a voice came from the shadows, his face covered and his eyes staring right into my fears._

_"Who are-"_

"**No**," I shot an arrow right into his toe.

"**AAAH**!" he shrieked in pain.

"What are you doing? Killing me without that information serves you no purpose."

"Oh, but it does. All of this has a purpose. My _father _taught me that," I shot an arrow through his leg.

As he cried some more in pain, he mumbled, "This isn't logical. I can help you...you stupid bitch.."

"When life gives you a tough sell, you never buy it. My _brother _taught me that.."

"**AGHH**..!"

_Bullseye._

I grabbed hold of the hozen and ran to the back door as sounds of people running rose exponentially in the last few seconds.

But before I broke the door open, "**FREEZE!**" a familiar voice startled me in my position.

It was that hesitation that cost me my escape.

"Wait! Nobody shoot," _he_ said to his colleagues.

"**You**. We have seen you for the first time in these three months of your.._career."_

"Three months!?" I scoffed.

"That you know of.." I said, my back still turned to them.

"Why kill him? We could have arrested him and shut down all his operations..." he said before I interrupted him.

"Am I under arrest, Officer?" I asked him as I raised my hands in the air after dropping my bow down to the floor.

_I could never outrun them. I am **NOT** the Hood._

The officers looked to his senior for the answer.

"No, you're not. Some months ago, you would have been. Not anymore. We need good guys like you. And, it's _Detective_."

"Didn't see that coming, Detective Lance," I said, relieved.

"Just tell me one thing...Is **he..**dead?" he asked instead.

"No. The man behind the mask may have died. But the symbol he carried is still alive."

"I may have failed him. I won't fail you," he nodded as I looked at him over my shoulder.

"Just..."

"What?" I asked.

"Stop with the spray and all. People are up my ass with that."

"See you around, detective," I chuckled and out I bailed through the window.

A shot to the rooftop adjacent to the warehouse, and I quickly glided back up there to get back my bag which I left behind.

I hurriedly got my things - the casing, extra arrows, some medicine and an additional bow, for emergencies - and jumped up the wall straight ahead. And then another, running across smoothly.

And finally, there I stood at the edge of the final jump point.

"This is gonna be rough.." I said thinking of the slant and I traced a few steps back with the intention to run with momentum, but as I jumped, I suddenly felt something thick, pierce my face, mid-jump.

"What the-?" I burst out as I hit face first into the wall and fell through to the fire escape.

'Probably an arrow..' my instinctive answer to my subconscious question: what the fuck just laced my skin?'

Short-breath and hurt to a point that I couldn't move much, I looked up to the point of my jump.

A shadow-y figure lurked in the darkness above.

I...I couldn't see clearly who it was. But I knew that suit. That..uniform. Complete with a bow and a quiver.

And a familiar looking sword hung around his waist.

But how..? And more importantly..why?

"Dad!?" I mumbled in my lips as he launched another arrow in my direction.

"Oh, crap..."

* * *

_Author's notes:-_

"I Promise" arc is a 3-parter/trilogy. **_I_****_ promise _**you that the resolution of this trilogy will be really _realllly_ satisfying.

* * *

Wattpad **_karan414_**

Instagram **_414karan_**


	7. Always

* * *

'ALWAYS..'

* * *

I instinctively dodged it, rolling down the stairs. My head banged right in the edges a couple of times, blurring my vision some more.

Thrice I had hurt my head in less than an hour.

But survival instincts kicked in and I immediately stood up on my two feet, the target right before me.

I ran up to the roof with an intent to have a face-to-face meet.

My mobility and rigid metal side rail will help me dodge any potential arrows coming my way.

Or so I thought.

An outburst of arrows at a speed I had never felt before caught me off-guard and one of them hit me through my arm. It went straight through and I shrieked in pain.

Blood had covered my arm and my knees would no longer stand. As they crumbled and I tried to crawl, I looked up again. To place him in the darkness.

For I wondered why didn't he take the final blow?

But to my surprise, I could see no one.

"Where did-" I began to trail off.

Probably relieved of the threat, my body gave up as my eyes closed, unable to be opened and my hands couldn't crawl anymore..

"Fuck...wh-" I said in pain, a second before my head started spinning.

_Would love some chocolate sundae right about now._

Either way, in the middle of the stairs, with one of my legs hanging freely, I passed out.

"Aahhhhh!" I moaned as a burst of light hit through my eyes.

They shut themselves off aggressively as my face jerked to my right.

"Mom...turn it off..." I said, turning my side.

It was only when my hand hit the metallic rail that I realized my state.

"WHAT THE-" I said, forcing my eyes to focus through the light.

It took time and immense concentration but I was able to actually see things. Still opaque though.

I gathered some strength to sit up as I rubbed my sleepy eyes.

I looked at the watch. "7:49" it said.

"Shit.." I said, holding my head with both hands. It still hurt.

But I was contend to know that the mask was still in place. And so was the hood.

I did activate measures for electrifying anyone who touched my hood. Still, it wasn't exactly foolproof.

I groaned in my place as I finally stood up with the help of my hand which burst into sudden pain.

I looked to my hand in response, shocked that there was a white bandage across my arm under the uniform.

Pushing my sleeve up further and slowly removing the bottom half of the bandage, some proper League of Assassins' potions-cum-medicine was apparent. You could smell it from a mile when freshly applied. Helps in sleeping as well.

There was also a note hanging with an arrow through it to the wall.

"Get a fresh one and don't put much pressure on it, Thia..

Hope you slept well," it stated in proper Arabic. I wasn't proficient in it but I knew enough.

"Who was that guy..!?" I wondered, apart from the wrong spelling of my name. Probably because of the Arabic.

And worse, now he knows my identity as well. Shit.

Putting that thought aside, I looked down the stairs.

"Uh..I can't walk that much.." my mind said to me.

"Huh.." I replied as I pushed myself to the alley it lead to.

Somebody removed the cover from my bike.

And some birds shit onto it.

"This day keeps getting better and better," I remarked at the mess, as I felt a little light-headed.

It was a **_long_** ride home. I could have turned for an early morning snack at the _Burger place._

After all, she'll be just about making her way there. And maybe explain everything to her..

And I did want to. After all, I almost died. It changes your perspective on decisions. But I finally had clarity as to why I couldn't...and also, because I couldn't face her again. Not after I left her hanging.

But anyway, yesterday was a big day, despite the mishap at the end.

I could have had a lead on Deathstroke. But, I couldn't give him a chance to escape or reveal my identity to the world. I can't stop Wilson if I'm behind the bars or hunted down like _public enemy number one._

'At least, this way, I did one thing right today. Rid the world of another monster,' I told myself.

I only had one task left.

Well, after a shower, maybe.

I made my way to the underground entry in the mansion.

"Mom's having breakfast.." I concluded from my secret cameras throughout the house.

Stumbling in the stairs, I made my way to my secret room.

"Home, sweet, home!" I whispered as I finally closed the entrance to my cave and fell to my bed for a minute.

'No time to lose..' I reminded myself and stood up.

I turned on the hot water and headed for my very own version of a trial.

I stood in front of the mirror as I got rid of my top. I do that every time I kill. It keeps me..sane. As doing is one thing and watching yourself do it is another. So, when I don't feel remorse looking into my own eyes, glancing at the hands which just ripped out another life, it brings a sense of peace in me.

That what I'm doing is right. That I'm on the path of righteousness.

As long as I can look into my own eyes and not tremble or flinch, I'm doing pretty good. Doesn't mean that I'm not shaken every time I go outside. It just means I can live with it.

And every time I successfully walk away from the mirror, I know _they_ are proud of me.

Yet, every now and then, some reddish stain appears in the reflection. And it reminds of the brutality involved. Real lives being at stakes and whatnot.

I removed my pants and other underbits and threw them away.

Looking at the big bad claw mark in my flesh embedded deep into the skin, also helped. The mark that marred me.

As I touched the former wound with my fingers, along it's trajectory, it reminded me as to why I killed in the first place.

As to why it was the only way.

Having accepted that once again, I turned slowly to head to the washroom, when a big red file captured my attention.

This is what Laurel was talking about.

I didn't want to open it. For somehow, I knew what was contained in it.

"Of course.." I said in my lips, as I threw the file away, after having my fears confirmed.

This was inevitable. It always was.

Taking in another deep breath, I slowly walked into the washroom.

The hot water was calling for me.

The water steamed off me the second the first droplets touched me. I saw the water in my tub turn red. I felt the dirt of my night life taking a toll on me as the sharp speed of the shower felt like pins to my grazed body.

Every droplet that slid of me made me feel more humane; yet, I couldn't last the waters if I didn't sit down there with my knees joined and my hands swooping over my knee caps as my head rested on them; my sobs being hidden in the water.

I wouldn't unload my eyes blending into the the forgiving waters every time but it was becoming more and more an everyday thing, upon which I had seemingly no control.

Though my hair gets messed up in all that, but, did it matter? And in all that sound rushing in my ears, I only hear the one that mattered. And it wasn't of the strong water current.

"Don't fret kid!..Your brother sealed you fate. **_CHOOOOOSEE..."_**

I opened my eyes in terror. As always, before shutting them down again. In despair.

Just one thing left.

I dressed up and walked to the back of the mansion. But it wasn't to see the beautiful gardens Raiza - our housekeeper - had set up when we were children or the playground where Ollie and I would play in for hours when we were small.

It was to sit besides him.

"_Loving brother, son and friend. You'll be remembered. Always," the stone said._

"Hey, Ollie.." I gathered the strength to speak up to him, getting all choked up in the very first sentence.

"I killed another man today," I continued as I bent down on one knee to drop the flowers I brought.

"I know that's not the life you asked me to have. The one you made me promise you. I know that, Ollie. But..but..I have to do this. I have to stop _him..Them_.

How can I enjoy my life when the one who took you away from me is still alive, without anyone to stop him?"

"I know I spit on your grave every time I put on that Hood. But, I hope that when I'm done and I meet you, you'll understand. You'll understand how much this city needs you and since you're not here, how much it needs me.

I wish things could be different. Especially, after..you know, I met someone.

She...and yes, it's a _she_. She's gorgeous, Ollie. She's fun and whatnot. Even though I've talked to her for like 5 minutes. Still.

I could have had a chocolate sundae with her at her place last night. But, I chose to cut another name off the list, instead. I _have_ to do it.

I know that I don't come to meet you often, but I wanted you to know that I can't do it. I can't fulfill your promise. I can't.

There is no happily ever after for me. And I just wanted to apologize for that. I'm sorry, Ollie. You deserve a better sister than me. _You do_. But I have to do this my way. I'm sorry."

I closed my eyes remembering the best moments of my life with him and just stood up.

"I love you, Ollie. Always.."

I kept my hand at the necklace, mourning him and just walked away.

For this was no time to mourn.

There's other names on the list. Others who I'll bring down. Others who will never harm another living being like they did him. Else, they would have **_failed..my..city_**.

_"Who's there?" I picked up the bow which was sitting in there along the glass case._

_"Go on. Pick up an arrow, Miss Queen. Let's see who's blood you have more."_

_I hesitated but the moment he took another step, I quickly picked it up and just shot with whatever strength I could._

_He literally caught __the shot mid-air and I jumped backwards as he removed his mask and smiled._

_"That was actually a decent shot, Thea.."_

_I mumbled as I swallowed my strength. "Mal..Malcolm Merlyn..?"_

_"Thea. It's okay. You don't need to be afraid of me."_

_"You..you get **AWAY** from me," I ran back to the door and began knocking down on it._

_"Help. Someone please..."_

_He turned me around so that he was almost in my face. "I will not hurt you. Just listen to me."_

_"Why? Why should I trust you?"_

_"Because..Thea. I **am **your father.."_

* * *

Wattpad **_karan414_**

Instagram **_414karan_**


	8. Thia Malika (Origins-1)

* * *

THIA MALIKA

_Origins-1_

* * *

**_Present Day_**

_It's been six days._

"Aaghhh!" I screamed as I punched another one of my punching bags out of it's socket.

"Fucking helll..!" I shrieked in pain too, along with bag.

_It has been six days since I killed Vincent Miller._

My choice? Yeah.

But do I regret it? Abso-fucking-lutely.

_Maybe...I **could** have let him live._

"NEVER LOOK BACK!" dad-Malcolm's voice kept echoing in my mind throughout my workout.

A little out of my breath, I took out the towel to get the sweat and with it, maybe some of the frustration off my forehead and quietly proceeded to sit back on the chair.

_None of it made sense._

_Malcolm's evil organization 'Tempest' in which my 'dad', Robert Queen, also participated was dissolved by Oliver and his team._

_Unidac Industries too. Everyone was killed. And the earthquake device, which unleashed hell in the Glades, was supposedly created by a Dr. Brion Markov. Dead as well._

_Then, why would Vincent claim all of that? Why lie when you have the advantage?_

_I guess that secret died with him._

And with that thought, my eyes glanced across the salmon ladder.

_Oliver's. I wonder how quick he would have been._

I grunted as I pushed my upper body strength to one step higher to reach my personal best.

Taking in a small breath, I used my muscle strength to push myself more to be just one more step short of the top, when I heard the alarm go off.

Someone was in a 200 meter proximity of my room.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

_Mom._

I swirled around from my position, jumped and landed safely on the floor on my feet.

I ran through the stairs in time to open the wall opening and close it behind me.

_Wooh. Close._

The sensors in my watch, though, revealed that mom was still in her room.

"How then...?" I thought, before I realized..the truth.

_I was not alone._

A shadowy figure lurked behind me and I kicked the person from my behind and back-flipped...well, front-flipped to face him in his direction.

I looked at a black costume-laden figure with a hood and face mask standing in front of me.

"I hope your arm doesn't hurt anymore..." the voice said, confirming my own intuition. The body shape and skinniness were a dead giveaway.

"You.." I grunted in my teeth.

_I couldn't see **her** but could still sense her smile._

"I can't believe you were trained by the great Malcolm Merlyn. I beat you in 5 seconds.." she said with a laugh.

"That was then. This is now.." my right hand fingers, drawing her in for a rematch.

"Happily. But before that, let me ask you something. You don't know who I am, do you!?" her question.

"Should I?" I replied.

"Your dad must be so disappointed.."

"Well, that's actually true in his case," I smirked with a kick lashed towards her.

She caught my leg mid-air with her weak hand and held my throat by her right, her long nails clawing into my neck.

"He sent me here.." her words.

_"Dad!?"_

**_12 months ago_**

**_Malcolm_**

_She didn't understand._

"She told me last year. But you probably forced her or tricked her into it. Mom would never.." her sweet innocent voice tried to defend her mother's virtue.

"Mom would never what? **Huh?** What?" I almost let her have it.

"Sleep with another man?" I continued.

"Just like she didn't take all those lives, Thea? She knew what she was getting into.."

"So, you slept with her at a weak moment. Doesn't make Robert Queen any less of my father.."

"You know, Moira didn't even tell him.."

Another distraught look from my daughter followed my words.

_"My daughter"_

_It still doesn't feel real._

"Thea.." I said as I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"I'm not saying you have to call me 'dad'..._right_ _now_ or go on camping trips with me, all of a sudden. I'm just saying.."

_Her wet eyes looked to me for answers._

_Answers, I knew couldn't convince her of._

"..I..." I stopped.

I just couldn't.

"Don't cry.." I embraced her in a hug with me laying on my knees to meet her, who too, was sitting on her legs.

_It was unexpected._

_Her hugging me back. Never thought I would feel like a father again. Not after Tommy died._

"T-Thea.." I mumbled.

_Her tears weren't over me, though. That much I aware of. The video was probably too much for her._

_Neither was the hug._

_It was only a matter of time, I knew it. Before it all faded away._

"Get..get away from me.." she said soon enough, pushing me away.

_I didn't force her. I would never force her. How could I?_

"I would never have kept this from you if I knew.

I'm the victim here..I don't know what I can do now, except apologize that I didn't know about it sooner.."

_Still nothing, except for fear in her eyes for the man who destroyed half of her beloved city two years ago._

"You know..Tommy? Last Christmas, he put a gun to my head. He was sure that I was wrong.." I said while standing up and turning away to face the high-tech computers a certain blond set-up in here for what feels like ages ago.

"He was sure that I was lost. That I was..mad. That my crusade was a lie. He didn't get it."

"And you expect me to?" she finally raised her voice.

"No," my reply.

"Then, what do you want from me?" she asked while standing up too.

"I want nothing, Thea. The only thing I want to do is give. Give my love to you. Be a father again. Make up for lost years.."

"**You're. Not. My. Father..**" she said with not a moment's hesitation in her voice.

_The words broke my heart. But I've never been one to lay down and accept defeat._

"I will be, then...in time."

"What are you doing here?" she asked. The confidence growing in her voice.

"I don't know. I come in here sometimes. To think. To look at that tape. And many more like these. To see, how much your brother meant to you."

"Why?"

"_Because_, he meant so much to you.

And also, for the fact that he was my rival.

A rival, whom in the end, I understood. His motives. His..crusade. His family. We were not so different, you know.."

"My brother was nothing like you.."

_You could smell the disgust in the words._

_She didn't want to understand._

"Oh, wasn't he, now?" I said while pointing to the green suit decorated in the glass cage.

"You have to understand, Thea. Moira didn't tell me. I spent a lifetime. Without you in my life. A lifetime.

My Tommy.._your_ Tommy deserved a sister."

"This is making me sick, Malcolm. Stop..it. Please.."

"No. You have to hear this," my voice raised.

"Your brother with his Robin Hood complex messed with forces..he didn't understand.

He barely survived me. How was he supposed to win against an army of super soldier maniacs?"

"You..you know who did it? Slade Wilson?"

"_Deathstroke_...you mean."

Her eyes closed in pain on hearing the words as if the memory was of yesterday's and not a year ago's.

"_The League_ has been following him for 3 years now.

He's strong. Stronger than anyone on this Earth. So much so, that the League of Assassins, the most fearsome warriors on the planet trained by an ancient immortal guru - Ra's Al Ghul, who they call '_The Demon' _by the way - has refused to intervene in his rein of terror."

"What do you know about him?" her next question.

"The first time I heard of him, he butchered an entire village. Monsters and innocents alike. Simply because he couldn't understand the difference.

He wanted the location of a scroll. Or whatever, it was. I went there. Merciless. A piece of paper worth a hundred lives. And that's just where the story starts."

"Where can we find him?"

"To do what?" my eyes raised at her recent query.

"Kill him.." she looked me right in the eye as she said the words. _Right in the eye._

"That sounds more like my daughter. But I can't kill him. No man can."

"Maybe a woman, then," her reply.

"You?" I laughed. "With what training? It'll take him 10 seconds to slit your throat and that'll be before you can even feel it. And that's him being kind.."

"Then, together. Both of us and maybe some help from Team Arrow."

"They're all dead. And what do you mean by '_us_'?"

Her shocked expression told me she wasn't aware.

She swallowed the lump building in her throat and continued, "Then, just us. You train me. How hard it can be?"

"The League's head isn't willing to send his daughter, whom he personally trained, over her entire life, to take him down. What can I teach you that'll overshadow that?"

She looked for a second at me and then walked right past me to grab hold of his brother's bow, staring at it for the longest time.

"You want to be my dad, right?" she asked, turning to face me.

"At the cost of sending another one of my child to their death. No, thank you very much, '_Malcolm_' will do."

"Come on. Consider it..as self-defense classes. Who knows when that asshole loses it and he decides to attack me and my mom?"

"I said no.."_I drew the line in the sand._

"Please.." her hands held mine with her eyes looking for some hope from her old man.

_Isn't that what fathers are for? __But what road will this lead to?_

"Are you sure? This isn't one of the things that your Queen family fortune can let you just skip through."

"Yes, I'm sure.." she said. "Yes. I want to."

"I won't hold back."

"I don't want you to."

"Alright, but on one condition," I told her.

"What?"

"We have dinner together once a week, in process giving me a chance to be your dad.."

_Her eyes widened._

"Is that really your condition?"

_She doesn't think I am capable of love._

_Just rage._

_Maybe...she's right._

**_Present Day_**

"Hide," I somehow whispered to her as I heard another alarm go off.

"What!?" she didn't budge at all but left my throat alone, allowing me to speak more easily.

"My mom's coming..! **_HIDE!_**" I said quickly with a cough."A League of Assassin commander-in-chief hiding from a girl's mother? No, thank you very much.."

Getting my leg out of her hold, I took some distance.

"If my dad sent you, then, surely you aren't the villain I think you are. Now hide..!"

"_Ugh_..!" I said as I threw an arrowhead at her in anger.

But before I could to anything substantial, the door flung right open.

"Fuck," I whispered to myself as I turned.

"_Heyyyy_...mom..." I almost sang to her unsurprised face.

"Look, I can explain.." I frankly told her, attempting to calm her down.

"Explain what, Thea? And why are you so sweaty..?"

"What..?" I sensed around and felt that no one was behind me any longer.

"Uh..explain the sweat, I mean. I woke up early today. Went for a run," I said stretching a bit in process to get the lie across home.

"Uh..okay..I just wanted to see if you were awake because I'm going to work early today and last night you said that you had something important to talk about."

"Can I get back to you on that?" I asked as quickly and absurdly as I could in an half-assed attempt to get her out.

"Honey, you said it was important."_My mother had to find this very moment to talk about that file. _

"It is, but it's a long conversation and you seem in a hurry," I said.

_Want to avoid a conversation? Put the onus on the other person. My dad really knew every trick in the book._

"Yeah, sure," her reply.

"I'll talk to you tonight then. I'm gonna go. Uh..just need to use the washroom..you know."

"Okay..but are you sure that you aren't just hiding a boy in there?"

"**_What_**..**_no_**.." I said, with my face making expressions that totally said the opposite.

She just laughed and walked off.

_At least, she didn't check. Respecting my privacy. So cool, mom!_

I almost forgot about the elephant in the room in all this _hoo-hah._

It was just then when I heard someone land on the floor, behind me.

"Right. Do you want it in the face or in your ass?" I asked.

"What!?" her reply.

"This," I said as I swirled around for a kick again as she backed off this time.

"Wouldn't expect anything less from Merlyn's daughter," she smiled, her mask falling off in her defense.

"And who are you?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Then, what does?"

"The fact that I am an associate of your father."

"Why'd he sent you?" I asked her.

She moved to a fighting stance instead of giving me a reply.

"In a hurry, are we, Thia?"

**_10 months ago_**

**_Thea_**

_He's not my father._

I grunted in my teeth as he hit my leg mid-attack and threw me across the floor in the opposite direction.

"I knew you couldn't do it. You just don't have it," he spit out the words.

I spit out some blood onto the floor in reply as I attempted to stand up.

Another one of his kicks hit me in the back. And another one threw me into the wall as I rolled up in my own pile of blood.

"How come you have two weapons and the advantage of my hands being tied behind my back..and yet, you still manage to lose?" he asked, with anger written all over his face.

"Why are you enjoying this?" I asked my.."_father_" as I coughed up some more blood.

"Because you're a failure. Just like your loser brother. Couldn't beat me. Couldn't save his father. Got his entire team killed in cold blood and left you all alone by not finishing Deathstroke when he had a chance."

_The feelings that were bottled up till now got upto the brim._

I grunted some more, adrenaline rushed in and threw myself into him as I punched his stupid face over and over again till he bled himself.

"SHUT...YOUR...GODDAMN...MOUTH..!" I shouted.

"Is that it? Is this the level of your endurance? Two insults and you lost the entire strategy I asked you to follow. I couldn't hit back. Will Deathstroke too bind his hands behind his back for you?" he calmly replied.

"You..yo..you're right. You know exactly what to say to get in my skin.."

"So will he.

It's been 4 weeks, Thea. You may have begun to gain some upper body strength and reflexes but your mind..you're still just a child.

No amount of physical training can compensate for the blinding rage that you'll feel when you look upon your brother's killer."

"You're right..I guess."

"Am I not always?" he quipped.

"No, Malcolm, you're not."

"Ever given thought to calling me 'dad'?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't remember it being one of your conditions."

"Clever girl."

"Speaking of conditions, today's dinner night, you remember?" he asked, with a smirk.

"Huh..really, Malcolm? Do we really..have to? Twice I've been with you and it's just..._awkward_."

"Come on. Don't tell me that I'm not growing on you.."

"Fine. But I pick the restaurant this time."

"After you, Miss Queen" he smiled, making way for me."Yeah, yeah.."

After fifteen minutes of awkward driving, I parked in safely in the lot.

"Seriously? Your definition of dinner is Big Belly Burger?" he looked at me with concern.

"This is 2014, Malcolm. Wake up," I said as we went out and took up the corner booth.

"Fine. Whatever makes you happy," he said.

"Like you care," I scoffed.

He just looked at me. Said nothing in return.

Except for, "did you bring the bag?"

"Yeah. I did. But do we have to carry it everywhere?" I asked him.

"One day, that bag is gonna be the difference between life and death. Mine and yours too. I'm trusting you with it. It's a big responsibility.."

"Sure, why not," I said as my hands shook off that BS, with my eyes looking here and there for someone to take our order.

I was _staaaarving_.

The waitress walked towards us, prompting him to ask, "What's good here?"

I got hold of the menu she handed us and was about to give an unhealthy order for the assassin and his new apprentice when my eyes fell upon her.

_She..she's gorgeous._

_Like..not gorgeous-gorgeous..but gorgeous-gorgeous._

_If that makes sense..? I think...not._

_I blinked rapidly thrice or more times as I just stared at her, dumbstruck as to what..now?_

"Daughter?" Malcolm intervened._ Thank god!_

"Hmm?" I looked around, looking for the voice.

"Yeah, da- I mean, Malcolm."

_Yikes._

He smiled at the reaction and his eyes pointed at the menu.

"Oh, right."

"How about two extra large cheese burgers and some fries. Two drinks...and maybe a sandwich. The one with the onions and cream? You know, with the cheese dipping? Then, maybe add in some mozzarella in there."

"Is that it?" she laughed.

"You know..for my old man here. He's really into it.." I smiled through my teeth.

_Sorry-not-sorry._

And as she took the menus and walked away, Malcolm hit me with his leg under the table.

"_Ouch_..What the f- what the hell Malcolm?"

"The entire League of Assassins don't have that much fat in a year than you just ordered us."

"Fine. I'll eat yours too."

_He stared at me. Just for a second. Before bursting into laughter and shaking his head._

_He's not my father._

_But..maybe he doesn't have to be._

**_Present Day_**

As I dodged another one of her punches, I asked again, "How did you know him?"

"Well, we used to.." she said as she kicked me right in my chest.

I fell unprepared across the floor, on my hand as I heard a crack on the left shoulder, the same side which was still healing from an arrow through the arm.

"Is this the daughter of _the great Magician_..or a joke?" she laughed, drawing out her sword with that.

"I hate swords.." I said as I flipped myself up from the floor, only to push myself back at her constant jabs at me.

Ever single one, right for the kill. I could feel the difference.

"What the fuck do you want?" I managed to mumble in between.

"That's the thing," she said, stepping forward, bending below and kicking me off my feet.

"Absolutely nothing.."

"In fact, I have two things for you.."

"What's that, now?" I screamed at her as I tried to stand up.

"Well, I thought, we'd dance first.." was her reply.

_So, we did._

I stood up and she hit me down. Again and again until my back was behind to her with her arms across my throat.

"So, where were we Thia Malika..?" she said gracefully in Arabic, from what I could make it.

"We were.." I said, as I kicked her in her foot as hard as I could and turned her around to resume the commanding position.

"..talking about the two things you were here to give me."

"Oh, yes, of course.." she said, trying hard to get out. With a smile, of course.

She was from _the League_. Of course, she was enjoying this.

"Now, now..stay in position.." I said, straining her neck even further.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have a message for you," she said.

"Well, what is it?"

"Wilson. He's in Russia."

"What?" I said, loosening my grip.

"Moscow. Your father asked me to find him. Couldn't find him then. So, I came here when I did.."

"And who are you?" I asked further.

"I'm Nyssa al Ghul. Heir to the Demon," she said with a smug smile I could feel without even looking.

"Wha-?" I said in dismay as she took advantage and in a split second, her hand was across my neck.

"Sorry.." she continued.

"For what?"

"For the injuries.." she whispered in my ear, almost touching it, as she snapped back my shoulder in it's place.

"And, for the second thing.." she said just before doing the act.

As I shrieked in pain, she turned me around to face me and quickly put her lips to mine as she held me tight, probably to keep the voice down from my eyes popped up for a second and my body frozen in it's spot, not knowing what to do.

The height difference didn't affect her at all as she bent down almost automatically and her hand went from my shoulder to my back to my naked sweaty waist and before it went any further down, I opened my surprisingly closed eyes to move away, with which she quietly obliged.

Her red cheeks followed mine as she asked, "are you sure you're not into girls?"

"Uh..amm..what?" was my response as she smiled some more and handed me a piece of paper.

"His address. My advice. Don't go in alone. Even I can't face him."

"So, you're supposed to be my ally, then?"

"I won't go that far. Your father promised me something. That's not possible now. But a trade's a trade."

"So, you enter my house and..kiss me, of all things and that's that?"

"What can I say? Girls are my weakness."

_And I was beginning to think...they were mine too._

* * *

Author's_ notes:-_

Next update: January 2020. (edit: pre-COVID times, aah. seems forever ago!)

Happy New Year in advance. And also, apologies for the long wait.

* * *

Wattpad **_karan414_**

Instagram **_414karan_**


	9. The Final Test (Origins-2)

My name is Thea Queen.

After being stranded for five years on an hellish island, my brother finally found his way back home. Until about 2 years ago, when I lost him again.

Now, I have picked up the fight from where he left off. All of it, with only one goal. To honor his memory.

Using the list of names left behind by our father, I bring down those who are poisoning our city...in hopes that one day, I'll bring his killer to justice.

But to do so, I can't be the billionaire spoiled partygirl I once was. I have to forge myself into a weapon.

I have to become someone else. I have to be...something...else...

* * *

THE FINAL TEST

_Origins-2_

* * *

_Author's notes:-_

My apologies for the long delay. I have been busy with well..life and stuff.

Also, my chapters are long, so, it takes a **_lot_** of time to write, edit, re-edit and then some more to make sure that it's rewarding.

This is one of my favorite chapters so far (right up there with chapters 2, 4 and 8) and hopefully, the wait was worth it.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Malcolm**

"Remember. I'm just here to observe," I almost whispered, perched alongside the roof wall with her.

"Or point at my mistakes.." she hit back with a glare too sharp to not see, even in this darkness.

"Daughter, _focus_. And if you think I just point at your mistakes, then as _my_ student, it is _your_ task, _nay_ duty, to make sure that you just don't make one.."

"Yeah. Yeah...why not?"

_'S__he's too snarky to be an assassin,' my only thought._

"Remember your moves and trust your instincts. In the field, skill doesn't matter as much as your gut does. It says you bend, then, you better bend. It says you-"

"I won't ever forget your valuable lessons. Now, can I get to work?" her voice breaking through to interrupt me.

I held her arm with my right hand and turned her with force to face me.

"Listen-" I said, squeezing her arm some more in the process.

"This isn't a joke. So, you better treat this seriously..."

She shrugged my hand off her, rubbing it for relief.

"_Ouch!_" she reacted mockingly and looked straight at me in disbelief.

"I may have held tighter than required...I apologi-"

"I _am_ taking this seriously," she cut me off again. This time in anger.

"Yeah, then, why did you wear your brother's suit?" my eyes looking at the blackish-green suit which, despite my reluctance, was hidden nicely in the darkness with little to no light on the roof or in the alley down below.

_How I used to hate that suit...she'll never know._

"Because, I'm doing it for him, dumbo," her voice firm. "Plus, wearing this..it gives me confidence."

_I couldn't help but smile at the words._

"If you need a piece of clothing to gain confidence, then, maybe you're not as ready as I thought you were.."

"Malcolm...Do you need to over-analyse everything? Why can't I just focus on the task at hand and honor my brother at the same time?"

_Oliver Queen. Messing with my life even__ after being dead for almost two years_ _now._

Groaning, I asked, "I thought we agreed that you'd be calling me _dad_ now?" hurt at her name-calling.

"Well, first of all, we didn't. Secondly, even if we did, **_not in the field!_**

Besides, if you want me to call you that, then you have to play the part as well.

Because right now, you're being less like a dad, who apologized and promised to change his ways and actually has been more nice lately and more like an former League of Assassin's asshole who's angry that his 'student' is not listening to him when she perfectly is."

_Well, she _**_is_**_ my daughter._

"Very well, daughter. Then, let's focus on the task."

"Thankyou!" she quietly obliged.

"Care to repeat the takedown?" I asked.

"A member of the new Vertigo clan is in that club. He's scheduled to meet with an interested party in ten minutes down in the street to show him some samples. And we're supposed to take them both down."

"Good. Now, head down.." my eyes corresponding with my words.

"Gladly.." she said and jumped, landing right on her two feet without a moment's fumble.

_It's been so great passing my teachings to her. And how she has adapted._

_She has learnt what took me 3 years basically in 6 months. She has my blood._

_My daughter._

_I just wish Tommy had listened to me too...But that's a thought for another day._

"I'm in position," I hear her voice.

_Now, let's hope she doesn't fail._

**Thea**

_Ooh, look__ at me. I'm the Dark Archer._

_They call me 'The Magician'...blah blah blah._

_It's been hell. Literal hell, learning from him._

_One and half__ hours in the gym for muscle enhancement. Three, learning and practicing the moves _**_set_**_ in stone by the League. And then, the final two hours, trying to fight him and make him use his second hand which he kept behind his back just to show me my place_ _in the art._

_And then, the verbal torture. "You'll die like your brother. You disappoint me. You can't be my daughter.__ I wish you were not born.."_

_Huh! At least he has toned _**_that_**_ down a bit in the last 2 months._

_But as they say, harder the task, sweeter the reward._

_His single word of applause, and my day was made. Because that meant an absolute and genuine step forward._

_I have trained for so long. Almost 6 months now. He says this is the final test._

_I know that's a lie. But at least, then, maybe we'll begin digging into the Deathstroke game. Even if it's just the surface. Because that, right there, is the endgame._

_It's all gonna be worth in the end._ _At least, I hope that it is._

The first of the two targets came out of the club with a chain hanging loosely from his wrist, tied to a bag.

His phone rang and he was mumbling some inaudible words, when a car drove up into the alley.

The two men shook hands and the first gave the key to the second to open the briefcase. Probably as a gesture of goodwill.

Satisfied with the contents, the latter began walking back to his car for the money.

_That's my que_.

_When both are satisfied and so, a bit complacent._

_After all, you never expect an attack when you're just about home._

_I launched an arrow targeted at the leg of the first. Amidst his loud screams, a special __tranq__ arrow struck in the neck of the second, before either of them even knew what happened._

_Easy, __peasy__._

I drew my bow again.

"Shut up!" That made his shrieks stop.

"Archer? I've acquired the goods.." I called him out in my ear-piece.

"Good. Now, finish them," he commanded.

"Wh..what?" I could only mumble that in reply.

"I said, kill them both..."

_I'd actually heard that right._

"This wasn't what we agreed on. We have to get info from this one. That's why, we didn't tranq him. Why in hell are you doing this?"

"In the field, anything can happen, daughter. You want to kill Slade Wilson. You think he'll be your first and only kill? Nope. He'll have to be your 10th or even your 100th if you are to get even close to him."

"I won't do it.." I quickly replied, loosening my grip on the string a bit.

"I am not a killer.."

"Oliver survived me _because_ he killed. I always knew in my every fight with him, that it was either him or me. When you deny yourself the ultimate edge you can have, your opponent then is freed. His legs will move faster. His hands will co-ordinate better.

Because now he knows that at worst, he'll get punched really hard in the face. But not anything lethal. And as long as he's not afraid to die, he'll get hit more, sure but he sure as hell, will have some more breathing room.

Your brother understood this. At least for some time. And when Oliver adopted your moral conscience, you know what happened? He died.

So, Thea, let me ask you this: you wanna die like him or avenge him?"

_He was right. To an extent. But back then, I had a misguided sense of code I used to follow._

"Please, please...let me go," the gang member said..._begged_.

"Why should I?" I demanded, considering Malcolm's advice in my mind at the very same moment.

"I have a wife and a daughter. Just like you. Please."

"Then, why do illegal business? Why do drugs? Why risk it all, if you care about them so much?" my grip wanting to let the arrow "slip" so damn much.

"I'm sorry. I..I..I'll change my ways. Please, you have to believe me. Please.." he kept at it until his eyes began showering.

"DA, I can't do it. He's just a small thug. Death is too much for this."

"Alright," came the reply.

"_Whaat_?" I asked in disbelief.

"I said, alright. Ask him to give up his boss and then let the SCPD deal with him."

_Imagine my shock. Malcolm __Merlyn__...and mercy?_

"Give me the name of your boss. And I'll just let the SCPD have you. Deal?"

"Deal.." he mustered up the courage.

The moment I drew back my bow and let him have a breather, he became more composed.

"So? What you waiting for?" I asked him.

"This," he said, as the second goon came running behind my back and as I punched him in the face, the first gangster's hand grabbed me from behind by my neck, choking me with force.

I kicked the other gangster right in the face to knock him out again but a back kick to the toe of the other didn't work as he kept pushing at me.

"D-A..._Ar__-cher_..." I kept begging for Malcolm.

"This is your fight," I heard soon after.

The man kept grunting and put in all the force he had.

My face had soon developed a pink tinge, as I was later told, as I tried to muster some strength.

"Pleas.." I begged him this time.

I was about to make my only move by pushing him backwards to the wall behind us before I heard him spoke.

"There is no mercy in this business, babe," he finally spoke as I felt a metal piece touching the bottom half of my back.

His hands had a sort of a glove with three metallic spikes welded onto the top, like a claw.

Without changing his position, he positioned the claw at my chest as Malcolm finally landed in front of us to save his daughter, if not necessarily his student.

"Let her go," he said, his face fully covered.

"No way.." the goon replied as the claw tore through the upper clothing of the Arrow's suit.

"Liste-" was all what Malcolmcould say before the man realised his only exit plan.

He pierced through the clothing _and _my skin as fiercely as he could in one sharp, cold turn.

As I fell to my knees with my head banging in the concrete thereafter, Malcolm had two choices: let him go or let _me_ go.

_But Malcolm __Merlyn__, The Dark Archer had some other ideas._

**Malcolm**

'_She never listens._..'

That was my only thought as I held her in my arms, with her bleeding to the point of no end.

Her clothing was torn and fully soaked in blood. I tried to put pressure on the wound by covering it but it wouldn't stop.

'_What would I say to Moira?__'_

Another wild thought cropped right into my mind.

_"My daughter.." I whispered to her with a tear in my eye as I planted a kiss on her forehead._

And just then, I heard him running.

_"You.." I mumbled under my breath._

I threw a knife right across the alley, so that, it landed right at the centre of his heart.

_But what did that matter? She was still going to die._ _And no one can save her._

_Except me.__ But then what about Ra's.._.?

_No. No. No...But if she's not alive, then what's the point of it all?_

_She's my only family._

And just then, she said softly with blood coming out of her mouth, "dad..."

_How could I not then?_

I immediately opened the bag I made her always carry. Inside it, a box.

The box carried the last of the waters.

The waters of the Lazarus.

I swore not to use it until the day Ra's al Ghul acquired the knowledge that I was alive and came for me.

_But, I would give anything for..her._

_Even my own life._

The vile had almost 200 ml of the magical waters.

I began chanting the ancient ritual as I pushed her suit up to see the wound.

The vapors reached straight for her as the waters landed on the wound.

I had very little medicine. So, it had to hit her just right.

_And it__ did._

She inhaled the mist.

The mist too had magical properties. It'll improve the air circulation inside her.

And within minutes, her eyes opened and I breathed a little easier.

"Thea? You...alright? Huh? My daughter?" I asked quietly as one of my tears landed on her cheeks.

She smiled at it. At me. And finally, she gathered some strength to sit up and carry out what was the most unexpected act I had ever experienced in my entire life.

_She hugged_ _me__._

"What did you do?" she said with a tear as well.

"This may not make sense...But there's this magical water pit somewhere out there whose waters can heal practically anything. I used the last I had on you. Maybe except for these last few drops..."

She broke the hug and looked for her assailant.

"I killed him," I told her.

_She proceeded to look me right in the eye. Her eyes ruthless. Without any fear...anymore._

Her eyes shifted to the second gangster.

He was barely conscious and all this while, had been trying at a snail's pace to crawl out of there.

She reached to his place and then held him by his hair, raising him to her knees.

_"You were right..dad," she said as she looked at me._

_"The final test. It wasn't about stealth or me being alone in the field._

_It was about my first kill", she said as she snapped the neck of the person with her bare hands._

_"Now, Deathstroke," she commanded._

_"Now, Deathstroke," I smiled._

**_Present Day_**

_"What the fuck I was doing here?", I asked myself as I nervously banged my feet against the floor, for like forever._

A sturdy yet familiar looking woman came up to my seat, forcing me to look up.

"She doesn't wanna talk to you, princess. So you better order and leave. ASAP," she said.

"Oh, come on," I replied, standing up and forcing her out of my way.

"Hey!" she kept shouting at me, trying to stop me.

But I made my way to the back of the restaurant.

_She_ was standing right in front of me, facing the other side, though. But her long, lustrous black hair moved for just long enough to see me standing there.

"What are you doing here, miss?" she asked.

"You know my name," I told her.

"Yeah. But, you don't know mine. You could've though, if you had stayed."

"Oh, come on. I was..I had a call and it was urgent. Besides.." I paused, prompting her to look at me.

_Getting weak in the legs...but okay._

_"Besides?" __her voice asking me for something. Anything._

"Besides, I left my number. You could've called, too."

"Oh, right. But for what? For asking your orders? A burger and a smoothie...?"

"Fries?" I chuckled but regretted it immediately as I said it.

Her eyes stared right into my soul; certainly not pleased with my comment.

"I was kidding. But why would you even say so? Listen- I just..I.." I stopped. She probably felt the stutter in my voice. As I couldn't meet her eyes any longer.

She moved towards me and before I knew, she was holding my hand.

"You just-?"

"I..I.I don't have many friends. I considered you one. Still do. I had a.._call_. I really had to go. I just..don't know what else can I say here.."

I never looked up to see her react to my confession.

"Zara.." she finally said.

I looked up to see her smile.

"The name's Zara."

"Okay..." I said, mustering up a smile, totally forgetting the purpose of this visit.

"So, you free for that cocoa tonight?" she looked to me gleefully.

"About that.." I said letting go of her hand.

"I was..actually here to say goodbye."

"You what now?" she looked shooked.

"I..Actually, my mom's company is sending me to Russia, for some family business. It's not exactly safe there at the moment but my personal presence is required. So, who knows? 50-50? Eh, maybe this will be it?" my poor attempt at hiding the plan.

"You said, Russia, right?"

"Yeah?" I said, my head moving in agreement.

"Which flight?"

"Oh, Queen Consolidated - our family company - has a private jet. Trust me, I may have have exaggerated a bit on the safety thing. I'll be fine."

"You going to have enough safety, then?"

_Loving the concern, by the way._

"Yeah. In fact, I am going alone with my security. Half the plane's gonna be empty."

"Oh.." her expression becoming weird.

"_What_?" I looked to her as she looked at me with a crooked face.

"Can I come along?" her words.

"With me?"

"Yup."

"To Russia?"

"Yup."

"On our private plane..._alone_?"

"Yup," she said nodding her head along with her words.

_Oh, crap._

* * *

_Author's notes:-_

(1) I'm _really _enjoying writing Thea/Z. I love the chemistry and I hope you guys do as well? Z is only going to become an even more important character going forward. So, there...

(2) It's gonna take me some time to finalize the rough draft of Chapter-10. Currently titled "Secrets", it's gonna have some interesting conversations with Thea/Z and with Moira.

So, while I'm not giving any fixed date, do follow the story for an e-mail notification for the same.

* * *

Got any requests or wanna say something that's on your mind?

Comment here and let me know, or PM me. Whatever suits you!

* * *

Wattpad **_karan414_**

Instagram **_414karan_**


	10. Gulp

* * *

GULP

* * *

"Uh..Why'd you wanna go to Russia?" I asked, befuddled.

She gracefully tucked a flick of hair across her cheek to behind her ear, and passed me a small smile.

Her eyes though looked to me in desperation, as if wanting me to take back my question.

"Consider it as redemption for leaving the other night.." she said, nodding her head along with her eyebrows.

"Still? Zara, at least, gimme a reason. Is it just for like vacation time? Family visit? Hanging out with...me...?" my eyes lowered, not willing to meet her's.

_Don't blush, Thea. Don't blush._

Her right hand went to her mouth, covering it and touching her nose, seemingly to hide her smile.

_Damn it_.

She stepped towards me as I felt a figure towering over me. Well, she's not that much taller than me. _Still._

Her eyes twinkled with innocence. And warmth.

I finally looked into them and swallowed the lump that had developed in my throat.

"Thea..?" she said softly, taking my hand in hers.

"..Zara..!?" I reciprocated, feeling the touch of her soft fingers on my mine.

"I won't lie to you. But I cannot tell you the truth either. It's just something important. I never thought I'd have the money to actually go there and...well...sort something out. But now, I have an opportunity. Your plane is gonna be half empty anyway.

So, just know that it is _very _important to me and you can help me in a way that I'll forever be grateful to you.

Will that be enough of a reason?" her face radiated something for me.

I thought about it for long.

_THIS is what I was preparing for so long. Avenge my brother. Kill Slade Wilson. Save this city._

_But..to what end?_

_All I wanted after all that...was her. At least a chance to be happy._

_I refused that earlier because I had to be focused._

_I broke my promise to Ollie because this city needed me._

_Because Slade Wilson couldn't go unpunished._

_But what seemed like wishful thinking two days ago, became a distinct possibility right now._

_A possibility of a happy life._

_And in that version, I really wanted her to be a part of my life. Even if it never materializes..**that** way._

While I thought all about it, her grip tightened.

"Please..!?" she was literally begging me.

"Yeah. Alright," I said, instead of refusing to take her on a mission to kill Slade Wilson.

She squaled in excitement, leaped onto me and gave me a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you...Thea..I owe you one..' her voice gaining pitch in joy.

_Is this heaven!?_

I rested my head on her shoulder with a smile. For the briefest of the seconds. But it all felt very serene.

"It's no big deal, Zara...But yeah...it's-"

Breaking the hug, she looked right at me again.

"You can call me 'Z'," her remark.

"But Zara's more.." I paused and stopped that line of thought.

"Z, it is," I feigned a smile.

"When do we go?" her next query.

Letting go of her hand, I took a step back.

_So, there **was** something that I can't handle too much of. Hmm..._

"Tonight," I replied.

"And I shall reach where by when?" her head tilting.

"Don't worry. I'll pick you up," I said.

"You know my address?" she asked, with her one hand reaching to her pocket for her notepad, possibly to write it down.

_I did._

"No. Where do you live?" I said very innocently.

_I was in a play in high school. So..._

"You know what, I'll text it to you. After all, I do have Miss Queen's private number..." her voice turning coy.

My eyes shot up to meet hers and we both let a smile pass through. Warm and genuine.

"So...?" she said, her "o" lingering on for an answer.

"Sooo?" mine challenging her's for the win.

She stepped a bit closer again, placing her hand on my collar, straightening it. "So, fries? And a smoothie?"

"You'll have to share with me then," I say, enjoying the attention I was getting.

"I'm on duty?" she replied, as she left it alone, satisfied with the now settled collar.

"I'll wait.." _Happily._

"Anything else, my savior?" she said grinning while tucking some of my hair behind my ear.

"An extra bag of fries, maybe? My mom won't leave mine.." I remembered.

_Which also reminded me about the letter. Trust me...I **need** to have a conversation with her real soon. Thank Laurel, that she brought it my attention or else._

She grinned at me and finally walked away to her counter.

I waited at my table. A bit anxious. It took her ten minutes, but she finally came out with a tray in her hand.

She wasn't wearing an apron any longer and she waited till she was sitting in front of me to let her hair open, shaking her head in the process as her hands went through them.

_Perfectly innocent...not._

Our eyes kept locking every now and then and I chose to skip my training schedule to spend an hour or more just sitting there, eating and well, living life..._one fry at a time._

**Queen Mansion,**

**7:30 pm**

_Time for some tough love._

"Mom?" I called her out while walking into her room. She was fully engrossed in a file, full of papers.

_No reaction._

"MOM!?" I called her again.

"Hmm?" she finally replied, her eyes still not looking at me.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Later, honey. I'm doing something important right now..." she replied, flipping a couple of pages in process.

"Queen Consolidated stuff?" I asked.

"Yes. This can't wait.." the business woman spoke.

I threw the red file on the bed in response, which landed right beside her.

"It will have to," my voice firm.

Her eyes caught a glance of the file and she reluctantly put her own aside.

She quickly flipped through the pages of my file and absorbed all the important information, like a seasoned player like her would.

Her reactions were to be watched.

From reluctance to curiosity to anxiety to downright nervousness about being caught red-handed.

"Thea, I can explain.." she began in her defense.

"_NO!_" I began.

"Thea, please, just listen once.."

"You are selling the company? Our family company!? Which you and dad built with so much hard work and dedication?

Blood and sweat went into this, mom. How could you? Without even telling me at that!?" I let her have it.

She took a deep breath. Over the years, she has lost her will or capacity to get into arguments.

"Thea, it was _my_ blood and sweat, right? Why would I waste it all away if it wasn't absolutely essential?" her eyes staring right into mine.

Not in anger or something, but, genuinely looking to get through to me.

"I know the company has seen better days but that doesn't mean.." I said in opposition to her.

"Better days?" she interrupted me, letting a patronizing laugh sneak in.

"The company has been in a mess for the last 4 years. Ever since Malcolm Merlyn destroyed half the city and I confessed on live television that I was an accomplice to him..."

"I know _The Undertaking _took it's toll on the company.." I began once again, only to be shot down once again as I heard her laughing again.

"Thea...our profits have dwindled to 5% over the last three years and this year, we're officially burning money.

We _have_ to sell it. We have to. Otherwise, we'll lose this opportunity as well and there will be nothing left to sell. We're already selling it at loss..."

I looked on, all helpless.

She continued, "The company goes? I can even accept that. But to pay the dues, they'll take away the house. This house.

This is the Queen family mansion. More than 10 generations have lived here and it was always your father's wish that it stays this way. Always under a _Queen_.

I can't..." her voice almost breaking.

_I understood._ _In that moment, I understood._

I sat beside her. My arms on her shoulders. Trying to console her.

"Who's the buyer?" I asked.

"She's a successful entrepreneur. Her firm was second only to Queen Consolidated at it's peak or maybe third to Merlyn Global Group a good decade ago."

"Isabel Roshev," she said after a pause.

"Why's she buying us? A loss making entity?"

There was reluctance in her voice. As if she didn't want to tell me.

"She hates me. And our family," she said, fulfilling her promise of no more secrets.

"This is her revenge. To show me my place. But it is serving me right, so, I decided to do it."

_A fire burned inside me._

"Not her, mom. If this house is our legacy then, so is the company. I'm not gonna let it all go to waste. Can't we do anything?"

"She's the only buyer, honey. What _can_ we do?" she looked on, in despair.

"There is one thing, but you won't like it," she said, following up her words.

"Me? Shoot."

"You take over the company," she offered her solution.

"**_What!?_**"

_Nope. Nope. Nope._

"The company doesn't trust me after everything that happened with Malcolm and Wilson," she said, her hands grabbing mine in desperation.

"Some young blood in charge will help revitalize the whole thing. Please Thea..." Her eyes getting wet.

"Mom, I- I can't-" I objected.

"What's the issue, baby? You are running a small club. In the Glades, of all places. _In hell._ Please Thea, think big!"

_How could I explain her my night life_?

"I can't explain..I just can't do it.."

Her eyes dropped onto the floor. The seemingly important papers no longer a prirorty.

"I asked Oliver too, you know. Him, I could understand. But I can't believe the words I'm hearing right now." Disappointment apparent in her voice.

"I'm sorry, mom.."

Placing her hand on my shoulder, she continued, "It's alright, dear. Don't worry about it.

She handed me the file she was earlier reading and said, "the sale goes through in 4 days. You can think again, before that.."

"I-" She tapped on my shoulders, which meant no more talk.

"You forgot your file, mom.." I said.

When no words returned, and I heard her walking out the room, I opened the file, flipping it to random pages.

Until my eyes caught something.

"...is thereby transferred to Robert and Moira Queen's daughter "THEA QUEEN". Please sign underneath.."

_So, this is what she wanted to talk about when Nyssa came barging in to give me information about Slade._

_Me? The CEO of Queen Consolidated?_

_'_I can't...' my first response as I sat back looking at the papers.

"SURVIVE," dad's voice reaching to me as I closed my eyes.

_All this will have to wait. I have a score to settle_ _first._

"_Russia..._" I whisper, walking out to end this once and for all.

**The Glades,**

**9 pm**

I picked out my best clothes for the occasion.

Leather pants, a soft cotton sleeveless top and a heavy leather jacket untied through the middle.

_Perfect._

A smile almost blossomed on my lips as I thought of my trip ahead.

_This is it. This is what it all lead to._

_Slade Wilson. And the girl of my dreams._ _Well..._

Hiccups didn't even wait till it was over.

"Please don't open the windows, mam. Someone may attack you or something. Bottle throwing is very common in these areas, especially at this time."

I looked outside the window. _This is what a broken city looked like._

_The Glades had gone through the shit._

_THE shit._

_My dad destroyed half the city in pursuit of his blinding vendetta. 450-something people died._

_A man-made earthquake destroyed everything in it's path._

_Infrastructure, tolerance and humanity. Every single pillar of sanity and development crumbled within seconds._

_Indiscriminately too. Men, women and children. They all died._

_Mayor Blood pledged to help and rebuild this part of the city. But he didn't do shit._

_Now I know why_.

_That reminds me._

I took out _the List _from the bag, flipping through it quickly to find an empty page.

"Sebastian Blood," I mouthed as I wrote his name in.

_There._

As I was putting the diary back, the car came to a stop.

"We're at the address, mam," the driver said.

My eyes landed on a house, though typical of one in the Glades but still better than most.

Barely standing. Under heavy reconstruction. And deprived of all light and shine. But it still seemed spacious and had a quaint feeling to it.

I took out my phone. "Z, I'm outside."

"Yeah, no problem.." I said, turning off the cell.

And there she came. All excited and vibrant.

Blue jeans and a tunic top graced her. Her hair done together in a bun.

_It wasn't the first time I saw her outside of the restaurant. But it was still nice to see her in something more casual._

Getting out, I waved my hand in the air to politely let her know my position.

"Hey!" she said, a huge smile on her face as she came straight in for a hug.

"How are you, Miss Queen!?" she said, breaking the hug, her hands still on my arms.

"It's Thea. And yeah, I'm fine. Excited?" my reply.

"Alright, _Miss Queen..._And yes, _very_. Thanks for letting me come with you. I know you didn't have to..."

"It's alright, Z. Don't think about it. We're friends, right? Besides, I like your company..."

"Oh, you do?" her eyes narrowing with her head nodding.

"I mean, it would have been a lonely trip..." Her smile grew wider as I avoided her question.

"And...you're not half-bad..." I decided to let her have this one.

She looked at me up and down as we sat, and said, "You look different with a bun..."

"Good different or bad different?" I grinned.

"You seem more authoritative, to be honest.." she replied.

I turned my head in laughter with my eyes popping up in surprise. "How do you know I am not like that all the time?"

"Well, you share your fries with me. Doesn't seem very authoritative," she said.

I giggled some more at that and looked outside the window. At all the destruction. At everything that is wrong with humanity.

"Ever been this side of the town?" she asked out of the blue.

"Hmm?" I said, turning to face her.

_Only if she knew I spent two-thirds of my days in these streets._

"No, I meant people from the city come this side only when they have to go to the airport..."

"I'm sorry..." I immediately said. "I know a lot of people suffered because of my d-" I stopped just short of saying something that wasn't exactly public knowledge.

"Your mom? Yeah, I remember. I googled you after you bailed on me. Knew that name was familiar..."

I gave a small patronizing smile. Nothing I could say.

"Don't worry," she said, beaming back. "I don't hold anything against you or your mother. Wasn't she acquitted by the jury? What more proof can one want?"

_The whole thing was rigged. DA told me after the whole Lian Yu adventure.__ Or shall I say, misadventure._

_Secrets, secrets..._

'Yeah...but still." A quietness took over with neither of us knowing what to say.

As we reached closer to the airport, I decided _nah-ah. __This wasn't going to be how we go into that plane._ _Nah-Ah._

"And well, you look different too _with_ a bun..." I said, with a huge grin.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, her smile back.

"Your open hair..." I thought for a second, before continuing.

"...makes you look more attractive." I swallowed the lump in my throat, looking at her all shyly with a pinkish tinge on my cheeks.

"Well, you'd know," her remark with another smile.

Minutes later, her hand went into her hair, getting the pin out to let the hair fall.

_God, I hope I'm not misrepresenting_ _her._ _I__ am getting some strong vibes. I did earlier too._ _Hmm..._

As we gelled together again filling the vacuum with laughter and fun, the car came to a halt near a shed.

"We're here mam," our driver said tipping his hat to me.

I coughed a bit, with my eyes getting bigger with every second of him not understanding what I meant.

"Uh...mam," he finally said, doing the hat thing again to Z.

_I don't normally endorse this., but..._

Z grinned too and we both got out, taking the luggage out of the back.

"Holy shit. How much did you pack?" she asked with her raised eyebrows.

"Oh, honey. You have no idea..." I winked.

_Half of the stuff were weapons. It's Slade-fucking-Wilson after all._

As I passed her the bag with clothes, we let the driver go and started to walk inside. With our checking done, we made it to our personal space.

"That...there..." I said pointing to the Queen Consolidated plane.

_She looked impressed. Her eyes twinkling with...hope, of all things._

We began fast walking to it, when I felt a sudden jerk.

Someone had just crashed into me.

"Hey, watch it!" I said instinctively after I fell down, turning towards the person.

_"'Ana 'asaf" _came back the reply. A woman's reply.

_It was Arabic for "I am sorry".__ Dad taught me some of it during my training._

The voice felt similar to me.

"It's okay," I said as Z helped me stand up.

The woman never faced towards me and as my back turned to her, she walked faster than before and turned to her left to an empty hall.

"Who was that?" Z rightly asked.

"Uh..I don't know," I replied, pondering on the strange event that had just taken place.

"Does it hurt?" Z asked as she placed her arm around my shoulder, probably to comfort me.

_Thank you, random woman!_

"It's okay.." I said, beginning to climb up the stairs.

I was startled to feel my phone vibrate mid-stairs.

"Check your pocket," said the text.

_My po-what!?_

I put my hand inside, to see a small piece of paper.

"You coming or what!?" Z asked me, having already made her way to the top.

"I have something of yours" the text said.

_What-? "Wait.." I said, before turning to see the empty space we just walked from._

"The woman," my mind finally realized.

"I'll be right back," I said to Z.

"Where are you going?" she said, worried.

"I..I just missed something...you make yourself comfortable please," I said, running to where the woman went.

Straight. Then to my left. A cramped space was nearby with a black handkerchief being tied to the door on the left.

I stood outside. Taking out the firearm I was carrying, I slowly turned the knob.

When suddenly, I felt cold hands on my mouth and waist, grabbing me from behind through to the door on the right.

I grumbled and tried licking the hand but the gloves probably prevented any effect.

"Mmpmmhhh!" I kept going when I was pushed towards the wall with another towering figure standing over me.

"Thia Mallika," the woman said, letting go of my mouth when I stopped resisting.

"Nyssa," I grumbled, as she took off her hood.

"What do we have here?" she teased, her grip still tight.

"What are you doing here?" I quickly asked, while moving violently to get out.

She moved her face a bit forward to mine. "Well, I missed you silly," she said, her right index finger touching my nose.

"Oh, really?" I asked rhetorically. Her grip getting a bit loose.

"Do you doubt that? her reply with that evil smug grin.

I decided not to feed her anymore. "You said you had something of mine."

She took something out of her pocket and brought it right to my eye sight.

"M-my hozen!" I said. My right hand immediately checking my chest and then my neck to confirm that it was my own locket.

"Now, why would you steal this?" I said, pushing her away and grabbing it away from her.

"Don't worry, Thia. Or have you forgotten that I am not your enemy?" her reply.

"I didn't forget shit," I said with force.

"Oh really, then why are you playing date night with that nurse there? Are you going to Russia to kill Deathstroke or having a vacation? Or for that matter, why did you miss your training session yesterday?"

"I-I'm a seasoned player. I don't need training everyday. Besides, she'll be a doctor next year."

Her confident eyes striking mine down.

"I'm taking this seriously, okay?" I hit back.

She crossed her hands, looking at me all _'oh really'?_

"Okay, then did you bring the laptop?"

"What laptop?" I asked when I suddenly realized. "Shit.."

"The laptop with all the info about the girls Vincent sent to Russia. Or are you planning to make a new _list_ to every single buyer of these girls a week after the auction takes place? After all, you gotta have _something_ to do to spend your nights..."

_I suddenly felt like shit. My right hand covering my head in shame and disgust._

_I did ask my friend in New Gotham to take care of the first auction. But I totally forgot about this one._

"It's a lucky co-incidence that Slade and the auction are both in Russia on the same day. Otherwise, you know.."

"Yeah, yeah...I know," I said, closing my eyes and waving her away.

"Okay," I began. "Okay. I admit. I _was_ distracted because of Z."

"The waitress," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Don't push it," my finger right in her face.

_In other news, a jealous League of Assassin commander-in-chief._ _Score. Wait...that's what __goo-_

"Alright, my dearest. Now you know, so, stop being distracted. This is the biggest fight of your life. Focus. Focus on Slade. Focus on Oliver. Focus on...Malcolm."

_"SURVIVE!" the echo returned._

"Right. But wait. Why are you helping me now?" I had to ask.

"Deathstroke has gotten stronger than what the League could contain. My father has refused to interfere until and unless Slade dies first. Then, we can take care of his army."

"His what?" I asked, my head tilted and eyebrows raised in unison.

"His army of super strength crazy monsters? The Mirakuru serum?"

"I didn't know he has an army," I said. "_Wow_".

"Well, now you know that too. You bring my father Slade Wilson's head on a platter and we promise to get rid of his army _for you_ before he decimates your city. And trust me, it's a _League_ promise," she offered.

"Alright. I'll do it," I said accepting.

"Look under the cabin. I left a gift for you."

"Well, what is it?"

"A sword among other things. One of our subjects' wife had one. It's ancient. Magical. Strong enough to tear through hardened skin. Added bonus? It captures the soul of anyone who dies by it's edge. An even fight now, don't you think? It's called Katana."

"I'm so glad you kidnapped me to this store room," I said, with a smirk.

Taking a step forward, her hand landed on the wall. With me being pushed backwards slowly with every second she came forward.

_I knew where this was headed._

"What are you doing?" I mustered up, her lips just an inch or two away from mine.

"Wishing you good luck," she said, her eyes making it seem like it was something obvious.

"Is it League custom?" I inquired.

_Because then, I might have to accept it. Malcolm asked me to **never ever** break League code._ _No matter the cost._

_After all, the__ League of Assassins and Ra's al Ghul were the only things he feared in life._

"What if it is?" she hit back.

I didn't say anything as I developed a lump in my throat. _Such has been the night._

"Not exactly," she finally said.

"Then, please don't kiss me again," I said, our eyes locked in a trance. A trance that lasted more than a few seconds.

During which, she didn't say anything. Just stood there still, smiling.

"I thought you liked it? or is it because of the waitress?" she laughed, moving away slightly but never leaving my eyesight.

"See you," I said as she turned to leave.

With her back to me, I continued, "And thank you. I don't know if I'll see you again after today..."

She laughed and looked at me from over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Thia. I'll see you in Russia," she said walking away and closing the door behind her.

_Gulp_.

* * *

_Author's notes:__-_

I cannot believe I've made it to almost 30k words, and a total of almost 9k views across various websites. Thank you all! I really appreciate it.

I'd also really appreciate if you please **_follow_** this story and leave behind a **_review_**. It really makes my day.

* * *

Question:- Which ship you like better? Thea/Nyssa or Thea/Z? Let me know in the comments.

Full disclosure: I had no intention to start a sort of a "shipping war" (ha!). It just happened naturally. Hopefully, you guys liked my ideas.

* * *

Wattpad **_karan414_**

Instagram **_414karan_**


	11. Lonely and Distracted

Welcome to_ the Dark Archer_ once again, my dear post COVID-19 readers. Hope you are all fine and are doing well through this pandemic.

COVID screwed with everything. But I hope this one chapter can bring a bit of smile and comfort to you all in these difficult times.

Nevertheless, Russia awaits you...

* * *

LONELY AND DISTRACTED

* * *

_"Survive__!__"_ is all I could hear, walking back to the hanger.

_Nyssa was right. I was too distracted. This wasn't the time to get to know Z better. I could have taken her to Russia, literally any time of the year._

_When I'm with her, the time is like...it's__ like this addiction. This rush. I..I have to stop this. But how?_

I waved a bit to Z, who was still waiting for me at the top of the stairs. Her eyes lit up at my sight and she began waving frantically, which made me grin like a 5-year old and wave back like anything too, lifting my shoulders a bit in joy.

_Sigh. I'll...stop after we sleep._

_Wait. That. Wasn't...Like not together._

_I meant separately. Sleep separately. In separate beds. Or chairs, in this case. But definitely separately._

_Sigh._

Sprinting to the top, I made the gesture to welcome her inside.

"There you go, _madame_.

"Like it?" I said after a pause, standing on my toes with my hands joined together in the front.

"Yeah. This is gorgeous!" she reciprocated my excitement. "I have been in a plane before. But this is _posh_. Like proper posh."

I giggled a bit as her eyes checked the plane out.

"What?" she said laughing, her hands stretched outwards in surprise.

"I was already in love your British accent. And then you went ahead and said _posh_." I raised my shoulders apologetically.

Her beautiful black eyes twinkled in awe.

"You know, Ms Queen. I know a lot of other British words," she said, teasing me.

"Well, then it's gonna be a fun trip, isn't it?" I let out a teasing laugh too.

"Yeah, should be _wicked _fun!" She let her tongue exaggerate the accent at _'d'._

We shared a smile as I gestured for her seat.

It was almost a cubicle-like space, just like the restaurant, with us grabbing seats opposite to each other.

"Well, where's everyone else?" she immediately asked, taking an apple from the basket, hanging from one side.

'Clean?' she mouthed.

I nodded my head.

"It's just us," I said, my head resting on my left hand.

"Wait, didn't you say that half the plane would be empty? I assumed it meant that half the plane would be, well...full?"

_Makes sense._

"Well, I thought they'd disturb us. They're taking a different plane," I told her a lie I made up in the shower.

_The potential of ideas in the shower is basically unlimited..._

Her eyes shrunk and face tilted in surprise before letting just a trace of smile through.

"_Ooh_, so someone wanted to get me all alone at 30,000 feet..."

"Oh, yeah, _definitely_. You'd have to parachute out of here, _madame_ if you wanna escape me..."

We went about laughing and staring in each other's eyes. The tension felt palpable. But thankfully, the hostess came to my rescue.

"Would you care for a drink, Miss Queen?" she asked, prompting Z to get a loud giggle through, before putting a hand to her mouth, and apologizing with the other.

I turned to the hostess with a smile. "_Thea_ works, or _m__am_ will do, and I'll take some diet Coke?" I pointed to Z to let her speak her order.

"Do you have anything to drink?" she blurted out.

"Is that cool, right?" she asked, a little bit of concern taking over her face.

"Yeah, absolutely.." I assured her.

"You mean a _drink drink_?" the hostess interjected to clarify.

"Yeah, I mean a _drink drink_."

"Well, sure. Anything else?" she asked, walking away when we waved her a no.

"Are you sure you want a hangover in the morning? I meant it's 12 in the night right now and it's gonna be around 9 or 10 in the night Russian time when we reach there."

"Oh, don't worry. I can hold my liquor," she said, winking.

"Of course, your you can," I replied, and left her eye sight.

The plane was taking off and though I was having a good time with Z, Nyssa's warning just kept nagging at me, making me all nervous and anxious.

_Stop enjoying it too much. I...I need to be alone...for this. I...have killed people for this. Real people with real families._

_I need to focus and meditate. For Oliver. For mom and for dad._

_I.._

Within minutes, we were right up in the night sky, as I looked outside at the darkness.

"So beautiful, right? Almost surreal!" I heard Z squeal in excitement at the sight.

"Yeah..." I let it out in a low voice.

"What happened?" Z asked me, while I was still looking outside.

"Nothing," I replied back, without giving it any thought.

"Are you sure?" she asked in a low, serious voice.

"Nothing," I say involuntarily, not having heard her words.

"Hey?" Her pitch a bit raised, and her fingers touching mine slightly.

"Mmmph?" I let out, responding to the stimulus, turning to look to our fingers and then to her.

Her pointed eyes looked at my chest. Looking down too, I understood it.

"Is that a special necklace?" her voice soft and somber.

"I-" I tried mustering up the truth, and when that wouldnt work, a lie. But I could say nothing in reply or explain why I was holding the necklace with my other hand while I looked at the darkness outside that reflected my soul.

"You okay, Thea?" she asked again.

I sniffled a bit and brought a smile to my face. "Yeah, yeah, why won't I be?" I said, putting the necklace underneath my undershirt, out of public view.

But her eyes understood. I could feel it.

Even as her fingers moved further to completely put her hand in mine, I could sense that she felt betrayed. Sad, more likely. That I wouldn't confine in her. That I wouldn't share this moment with her.

_I wanted to, but...but-_

Her puppy eyes were disappointed, yet compassionate, not leaving my hand even after my fake smile wore through my own efforts.

_I just missed Oliver too much. And tomorrow, I'll face Deathstroke. I don't know what will happen. And this, with Z, is not exactly the frame of mind of an assassin. I-I-_

Silence had overtaken the ambience as we just sat there. Her fingers were holding onto mine tighter with time, before she turned brave. Her fingers opened mine to go between the gaps, interlocking them.

Our eyes, which were so far focussed on watching our fingers, shot up immediately to each other in a moment of slip. To see if it was okay. To see if it felt right. We both did feel the connection in that one moment. We both probably said a lot without uttering a single word.

_If earlier was too much to handle, then, this had crossed the limit on the thermometer._

But before I said anything, the hostess came to my rescue again, bringing a tray with her.

"Are you alright, mam?" she politely enquired, prompting both of us to jerk back a little at the surprise, separating our hands.

I cleared my throat and immediately smiled through to her, not realizing a bit that a tear had been rolling slowly down my cheek all this while.

"Yeah. Of course," I said, breaking the silence that had engulfed us in the last 10 minutes or more.

Clearing the tear off with my sleeve, I grabbed the glass that she placed on the table.

"And one chardonnay for the miss," she said, placing the glass in front of Z.

"Thank you," she replied, lowly. And the hostess left the scene.

"Are you okay, Thea?" she asked me again, after five minutes of further silence.

"Yeah. I'm just- I'm just a bit scared of flying. That's it," I faked another smile.

"Alright," she said, taking a sip, fully aware that it wasn't the truth. But as I said, she understood and I couldn't be more thankful that she didn't probe it.

"It's just-" I began in an explanation, even though nothing was asked of me.

She took another sip, with both of her hands grabbing on to the glass, with her eyes looking down to her legs.

"It just feels...warm somewhere in my heart to be not alone, tonight," I said, my eyes a bit watery.

"Hey," she whispered, drawing a bit in and looking straight into my eyes.

"You are not alone. Alright?" her words, along with a smile.

"Thank you so much."

"You wanna talk about it?" she offered, concern apparent in her voice.

"It's just, a very important day tomorrow. My mother and I have been waiting for this day a long time since."

"Do you want me to come along with you, tomorrow?"

"NO!" I said that a bit too loud and a bit too suddenly.

"Alright, alright. Don't worry. Trust me though, it would have been a good excuse to blow off my thing."

I smiled just a bit. "You wanna talk about it?" I said, smirking.

She tilted her head, smiling at my sarcasm.

"Do you want me to come along with you, tomorrow?" I continued as she threw a mini pillow at me - laughing now - that was kept besides her chair, in response.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to tell," I said.

"It's just...tell me first, what do you think it is?"

"Family drama," I said instantly, without thinking.

"Wow."

"Well, am I wrong?"

"Yes and no. I want to tell you Thea. But, I can't right now."

"What happened to Miss Queen?

"I understand," I said to her after a teasing smile, taking a sip off my coke.

"Maybe after both of our responsibilities are over in Russia, we can maybe.." she said, drinking a heavy sip.

"Maybe?"

"Maybe...have that cocoa and that walk and well, talk to each other about it. How's that sound?"

I smiled back. "That sounds perfect, Zara."

Her lips twirled inside herself.

"Well, on that note. I guess, I shall go to bed."

"Oh, sure. By the way, would you need transportation in Russia?"

"A taxi would do. I'll manage."

"And cash?"

"Don't worry. I got some money converted from my savings."

"That's great. Let me know if you need anything."

"Sure, _Miss__ Queen._ Now, take that pillow I threw at your pretty face and sleep."

"Oh, so my face is pretty?"

She laughed and laughed and eventually turned in. "Good night," she said, resting her head on a soft pillow.

"Nightie night," I replied, sitting there in my seat.

And just sat there, looking at her fall asleep and taking in another look at the darkness outside.

_Right. The bag._ _It suddenly hit me._

I quietly sat up and tip toed my way across to where Nyssa mentioned the bag would be.

'Ah-ha! There it is!' I say, taking it out to the air hostess area.

"You guys mind letting me have the area for like half an hour?" I say to the hostesses.

"You own the plane boss," both of them shared a giggle and went across to sit a dozen seats away from Z.

It was a big leather black bag.

_Black and leather. Just the League of Assassins' way._

I unzipped to get a sneak in. That's what she said. _Nevermind_.

I immediately could see the _Katana _as Nyssa told me. Alongside other stuff were a couple of small guns to hide in my heavy shoes. A holster for either side of the waist as well.

Along with it was a small box. Ancient focus enhancer herbs were placed inside, their smell alone intoxicating. Weapons I already had - snipers and guns of all kind - but potions and herbs was something dad didn't get a chance to teach me at all.

Moving things around in the bag, it became apparent that there was no Lazarus water.

But a Bluetooth device _was_, alongside the heavy laptop.

_Just enough accessories to not disrupt my normal fighting stance and actually help. Say, whatever about Nyssa, she has already helped tremendously._

Just then, my eyes caught the sight of something. Right at the bottom of the bag.

It was a piece of cloth. A suit. Green colored and with a hood. This...this was Oliver's. I looked at the end of the top. The three marks that tore through this, stitched back together.

Alongside, a letter popping out of the pocket.

"Not for wear," it said. "But thought it'd be nice to have this with you. Wear the Bluetooth."

_That's it. No funny business. Hmm._

I immediately turned on the laptop, placing it on the table.

I had already glanced through 80% of it. One drive left.

_The other two drives were so messy. Huh. Why__ can't bad guys organize stuff neatly on their laptops. I guess that's why they are the bad guys_ _in the first place._

"Hmm, 'New Folder (8)'...oh, no, no. Not this. _Geez_."

I glanced across a file named "files". Flies well for me.

A folder titled _Russia_ stood out.

A _lot_ of photographs of the "items" - close ups this time of each girl, individually - and base prices of each was mentioned along with a category name.

A couple of screenshots with conversations about the finer details being mentioned.

_Funny how everything gets organised when it comes to the creepy stuff._

'Moscow. The girls' auctions are taking place at 1 pm. And according to Nyssa, I'll find Slade at this old factory around 3. Plenty of time..._not_. It will be tough to squeeze both events in and I'm certainly not comfortable with it.'

_Hmm. Maybe that's why my friend from Gotham growls too much. Huh._

_Still. Nothing more to do now. Just wait before the shitstorm hits me._

I could feel my chest getting heavier and getting out of breath. Planes suck. But it wasn't that this time.

I quietly and shakingly made my way to my seat, buckling down the belt, my eyes closed in fear and tiredness.

And at a sudden jerk of the plane, my eyes popped right open.

Z just turned sides; no idea what just happened. Her hair, though, had landed above her eyes and forehead.

I bent forward to put the flick of her hair behind her ear.

But she shuddered excitedly at my touch, turning sides again and smiled.

_And all__ I could do was smile in awe. Gosh, her smile is the prettiest thing in today's night sky. How could...**this** ever be distracting or a hindrance?_

_In that very second, I realied that no__, I do not need to be alone. For she wasn't ruining the mission. In the end, I guess, she **was** the mission._

_All my nervousness gone. Because for the first time, I was fighting for something living. For not something that I can't change shit about. And for the first time, I was following on through my promise to Oliver. Even if it's only sort of._

My breath turned to normal, and my body relaxed. I stroked her hair once just to comfort her and left for my "bed".

_I won't get any sleep tonight. But it's all worth it. For it's Slade Wilson's moment of reckoning. And well, **he** better get some sleep tonight._ _He sure as hell is gonna need it._

* * *

_Author's notes:-_

Guys, I'd really be more motivated to post more if there was more interaction between us, or more follows (here and on Instagram) or anything.

Also, hopefully, you liked this cute piece about Thea and Z, and exploring Thea's innermost fears and desires at this crucial moment. Don't worry though. We're almost in Russia. Deathstroke's just around the corner! #PromisesClash

* * *

Wattpad **_karan414_**

Instagram **_414karan_**


End file.
